Awfully Wedded Husband
by ohnanc
Summary: AU:an awesomely amazing story about two people falling in love. It is now discontinued. Ah, life. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Preface:**

_This is not how one night stands are supposes to work! You sleep with the guy and never see him again, hit and run. Yet here he is, back in my life, but not as I left him. He is now engaged, to the one person who I never would have expected. Anger was bubbling inside me, I couldn't control what I was about to do. _

_"Can I speak to you alone for a second?" _

_The wicked bitch of the west narrowed her eyes at me, I smiled. "Wedding plans silly, not for your ears." _

_She laughed and threw her hands in the air in a how-silly-of-me fashion. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the laundry room. I threw him against the dryer. _

_His face was shocked, "Bella, I'm engaged now. We can't be doing this." He let out a low chuckle. _

_I shut the door so no one could hear. Anger and hate were in my eyes, when he noticed my expression he stopped laughing. _

_"Did you get engaged to my sister, before or after we slept together?!" _

_No, this is not how it's supposed to happen. _

**C**hapter**O**ne

"You may kiss the bride," the preacher said.

I put on a smile while my best friend leaned in and kissed her new husband Jasper Hale. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for her, but this is the fourth wedding I've been a bridesmaid for. After what our friend Rosalie put us through last year, we promised ourselves we would never get married. I remember it like it was yesterday.

We were sitting at one of the tables with cream colored table cloths. Not white, but cream. I made the fatal mistake of calling them white.

I was helping Rose with the last minute preparations, the night before the big day. She was a nervous wreck. We walked into the reception hall, everything was beautifully set up.

I turned to her with a smile, "I see you went with the white table cloths, they look nice." I thought she was having a panic attack. Her eyes went wide and her breathing quickened. She clutched on the front of her shirt for dear life.

I grabbed her forearm, "Rose, Jesus! Are you okay?"

"They are not white! Do they look white to you? Oh God, no! This isn't happening! I specifically asked for cream!"

I let out a nervous laugh, "Did I say white?" I tapped my forehead in a how-stupid-of me fashion. "What I meant to say was, I'm so glad you didn't go with the white, because that would just be horrible." I gave a timid smile hoping she wouldn't catch on that I was lying. Of course Rose wasn't even listening to me.

Her panic quickly turned into anger, "I knew that witch of party planner was out to get me. I didn't call her fat; I just implied that, her suit didn't flatter her body shape. I was trying to be nice, what does she do? "

_Here we go_, I thought. She always thinks someone is out to get her. "Err, join a gym," I offered half heartedly.

Rose narrowed her eyes at me; she looked like she wanted slap the smile off my face, for not taking this earth-shattering event seriously. "She's trying to sabotage my wedding!"

I put my hand on her shoulder, "I don't think she did it on propose, Rose."

She let out a frustrated huff as she shrugged me off. "She's not going to get away with this," she said matter-of-fact. She started to pace around the room, dialing and re-dialing the wedding planner's number.

I took a seat at the table and stared and the center pieces. As I picked at the silk flowers, I wondered why anyone would put themselves through so much stress. For what? A few hours of happiness? Soon, reality will sink in and they won't even remember what it was like to be happy. Besides, everyone will be too drunk to remember what color the table cloths were anyway!

Rosalie stamped her stiletto heals, snapping me out of my negative thoughts. "Don't _you_ give me that, no hablo Ingles crap! I know you can understand me."

So there I was, sitting at the newly covered table watching Rose and her hunky husband dance along to some horrible wedding song. Soon all the couples joined in on the dancing. Wouldn't you know it, Alice and I were the only two left sitting down.

I downed the last of my champion, "I'm never in my life getting married."

Alice tipped her glass at me, "I'm with you!" She took a big sip, then she slouched down into her chair. "I mean look at them! All happy, I give them three months until they're divorced."

I stole another full glass from the eighty-five year old woman sitting next to me. _She doesn't need to be drinking anyway_, I thought. I raised my glass in the air, "To never getting married."

She laughed her musical laugh, and clinked her glass against mine. "Cheers, to the last single bitches!"

That pact was short lived. Soon, she met Jasper and everything changed. Now I'm the only one who is still single and alone. My smile faded as I watched the joyful couple break apart, I've never seen Alice so happy, she looked truly happy. Alice and Jasper danced down the aisle hand in hand, everyone followed clapping and cheering. I laughed to myself; I bet fifty percent of them are just happy to get to the reception where the booze is located.

I hung back for awhile, not ready to engage in wedding conversation. I took a seat on the church steps, letting the heat from the sun sooth my body. I gazed down at my bouquet; it was over the top, just like Alice. I let out a laugh and tossed it aside. _I'm never getting married, _I thought as I put my hands to my head, shielding my eyes from the bright sun.

"Excuse me, are you Bella?" A smooth voice asked. I didn't recognize the voice, and I snapped my head up in surprise. The best man was standing in front of me. His body was blocking the sun, which caused a yellow aura to form around him. His hair and skin were glowing in the light. My breath hitched at the sight of him.

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "Err, yes. That's me."

He smiled a beautiful crooked smile, "Al wants to take pictures now."

_Great._ I slowly got up looking around for my flowers. _Where did I throw them?_ I awkwardly spun around trying to locate them. I probably looked like a dog chasing its tail. The best man, I believe his name is Edward, let out a low chuckle. He bent down and picked my flowers off the floor.

"Looking for these?" he said handing my flowers to me.

I reached out to grab them from him, but stopped. I caught sight of his piercing green eyes. They were so deep I swear I could see into his soul. My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't help but wonder what he looked like without his clothes. I blushed at my thoughts. I could feel heat rise up to my cheeks.

I blinked, snapping myself out of his gaze. "Err, thanks."

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Both Edward and I jumped with surprise. We both turned our bodies to face a _very_ angry bride. "If you don't get your cute butt over here-"

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

After four weddings, I'm really getting sick of wedding cake, the smell of flowers and especially taking pictures. I put on the best smile I could muster.

_God this dress is killing me!_ I thought as I plastered on a fake smile taking my place next to the newlyweds. I was wearing a peach color, full length gown. Alice thought it would look even better with a corset, so basically, I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Aren't they just a lovely couple," grandma said clapping her hands together with delight.

I sighed, "Yeah, just perfect."

.0.0.0

I didn't eat at the reception; I was feeling sick to my stomach. There was a rotund man to the left of me, shoving every bite of food he could into his mouth. I swear he didn't even come up for a breath. I rolled my eyes at him as I downed my glass of champagne.

After dinner I found my way to an empty room and changed out of the God awful dress. In an attempt to take off the shoes of death, I lost my balance tumbling over the arm of the coach, falling flat on my back. _I hate weddings! _I slipped into a simple blue strapless dress and blue flats. Alice would kill me if I walked back in wearing a t-shirt and jeans. I put my hair into a pony tail and walked over to the bar. I took a seat next to Alice's uncle and I think her first cousin twice removed. I waved to the bar tender, to get his attention.

He came over and gave a bright smile, "How are you, tonight?" After seeing the look on my face he changed his tone, "What can I get you?"

"Vodka and tonic," I paused. "Up," I finished. The bartender put the vodka in front of me and gave me a questioning look. "Cheer up," he said. "It can't be that bad."

I smiled, "Thanks." I took a long sip; I was starting to feel a little better. I was about half way through my third drink when Alice's Cousin Bill, no Jack, maybe his name is Richard? I don't know, he got up and left, leaving the seat next to me open.

My cell started to ring; I pulled the slick black phone from my pocket. I tried to read the caller ID but couldn't make out the name.

I flipped it open anyway, "Hello?"

A high, squeaky voice came through the ear piece, "Bella, sweetie!" I moved the phone from my ear, to prevent permanent damage.

"Hi mom," I said not so thrilled.

My mother and I have a very different relationship. We were never close; she married her current husband Phil when I was four. It wasn't Phil that bothered me it was their daughter or my half sister, Kerry. She's the complete opposite of me, blonde, perky and perfect at everything she does. She's their little girl who can do nothing wrong. My mother and Kerry are like carbon copies of each other. I feel as though I'm the black sheep in the family. Kerry for some reason believes that we're the best of friends, but I can't seem to figure out why.

"Are you coming to dinner this Sunday?" she asked for the hundredth time in a week.

"Yes mom, I already told you I was coming," I said a bit annoyed. I waved the bartender over, by shaking my empty glass. He nodded and made me another drink.

"Don't get cranky with me," she shot back. There was a pause and her tone softened, "Will Mike be coming with you?"

Someone took a seat where Kyle or Joe was sitting; I was too frustrated to care who it was.

"No, I told you we broke up!" I took a long sip of my drink, starting to feel a major buzz. I've never handled my alcohol well. I remember back in high school, I woke up in a powder blue tuxedo, next to a guy in my prom dress. He was clutching a fun pack of pudding.

"I was hoping you would come to your senses and take him back," she said. "We loved him."

Sometimes I wonder if they loved him more then they loved me. He sucked up to my mom, always telling her she looked like my sister. One of the reasons we did break up was because of Kerry.

I ran my fingers through my hair, "Ma, he kissed Kerry!"

There was a long pause, "He was just trying to get to know your family."

_Is she kidding?_ "So he stuck his tongue down her throat," I yelled. I was started to feel tears in my eyes, and people were starting to stare.

I lowered my voice, "I don't want to talk about it, I'll see you Sunday."

I shut my phone and slammed my drink. I repeatedly banged my head on the bar, moaning. _How could I possibly be related to these people? _

"Rough night?" a very familiar smooth voice asked.

I slowly lifted my head; there was Edward with the same crooked smile plastered on his face. I looked down at my empty glass and frowned, "Uh, yeah." I turned to him, "It's Edward, right?"

He raised his hand to the bartender, "In the flesh." The holder of the drinks appeared in front of us. Edward ran his finger through his hair, "Beer, please."

I jumped in, "And other..." I paused. I couldn't remember what I was drinking. "Pink thingy."

His forehead creased, "No more for you, I'm cutting you off."

I put on my best sober voice, "What? Why, I'm not even drunk."

"How many drinks has she had?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Less than ten, more than four."

My mother is driving me to drinking. She could drive a Mormon to the bottle. I pushed my bottom lip out, "One more, please?"

He sighed, "Fine, one more." I smiled at my triumph.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?"

Edward tipped his bottle back, and then nodded, "Ask away."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Edward didn't answer right away; he looked to the bar tender for help. He just shrugged and went to his other customers.

"I think, you're a very attractive woman," he finally said with a smile.

"I bet you wouldn't think that after you've met my sister!" I put my hand on his thigh, "You know she's stolen every single one of my boyfriends! My parents love her more than they love me."

"I'm sure that's not true," he said softly.

"It is! She's smarter, prettier and more successful than me." I sat for a minute to think about what else she has that I don't.

"And, she has bigger boobs than me!" I yelled. Edward's eyes went wide in shock, at my outburst. Then I proceeded to pull down my dress to show Edward what I meant. He let out a nervous laugh, and put his hands over mine to stop me.

"Whoa, let's not show them to me right now."

I felt a surge of anger toward him; I knew he didn't think I was pretty. I whipped my body around to face Alice's uncle, "Do you want to see?" A huge smile spread across his face. He slowly nodded a 'yes' with a toothy grin. Before I could do anything I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my body. Edward lifted my off my seat and carried me outside.

I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, "Hey Shrek, put me down!" He let me down, but I lost balance and fell to the cold concrete. He quickly picked me up, "You're really, really drunk."

I crossed my arms, "No, I'm not!"

His arm was still around my waist to keep me upright, "I'm taking you home. Where do you live?"

I pointed straight ahead, "This way." We started walking, "Wait no, is it the other way?"

He gave me a sympathetic look, "You're staying at my place tonight. I'll drive you home in the morning."

The ride to Edward apartment was hazy, but I do remember I couldn't keep my big mouth shut.

"…I lost my virginity at church camp."

"…I hate the color pink with a passion. Yet, Kerry buys me a pink sweater for Christmas, every year!"

"…She's truly evil, you know. She acts like were best friends. Granted she doesn't know I'm aware that she's slept with all my boyfriends!"

"…The doctor said it was normal, but really, how much hair can a woman have?!"

I just kept talking. Edward sat there not saying a word. For some reason I knew he was listening to everything I said. When I couldn't get out of the car by myself without falling, Edward took it upon himself to lift me out of the car like a child.

He carried me up to his place, much to my dismay. He carefully put me on his bed and told me to wait while he got me some clothes to wear. I undid my dress and dropped it to the floor. Just when the blue dress hit the floor, Edward came strolling back into the room. He abruptly stopped when he saw I was just in my white lacy bra and matching panties.

He lifted an oversized t-shirt to block his view. "Bella, what are you doing?"

I didn't say anything. I just stood there while he wrapped the shirt around my front. He sighed, than our eyes caught. I was lost in his gaze once more. I couldn't control what I did next. I leaned in and brushed my lips against his. He tasted so good, I wanted more. I lifted my arms up, dropping the shirt to the floor and deepened the kiss. He pulled away breathless.

"Bella, we can't do this, you're drunk."

"Edward, I want you." I didn't let him respond, I brought my lips to his. Our tongues danced as he guided me to his bed.

His eyes were full of hunger, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I smiled, taking his shirt off, "Stop talking."

I felt my body dissolve into the smooth sheets of his bed, his sent filled my nostrils as his toned body moved against my not so flat stomach. His hips were grinding against mine, my legs involuntarily parted wider and wider. His hands roamed all over my body, working their way south.

He stopped at the hem of my panties, teasing me. I wanted him, needed him.

I moaned with pleasure, "Please." I didn't have to ask twice, he smiled and lowered down inside me. My whole body vibrated with electricity. Edward trusted, deeper and harder. My breathing hitched as my eyes shut tight, as I was felt my edge approaching. My hands dug into his arm, as I arched my back in pleasure. He reached his climax and collapsed on top of me.

My blood was racing through my veins, my whole body was numb. Edward was now lying next to me, his breathing evened out. I turned to face him, my eyes were getting heavy.

He brushed the hair out of my face, "Sleep now, beautiful Bella."

I closed my eyes; guilt was already starting to rise. _What did I just do?_

**review**


	2. Chapter 2

**C**hapter **T**wo; It's a Tradition

I woke up the next morning with a start and a pounding headache; I shielded my eyes from the blinding light coming through the bay window. _Wait, I don't have a bay window._ I thought as I took a look around, I was in someone else's bed, naked. I quickly tightened the sheets around my upper body. _What happened last night?_ Right on command images flew back to me, the wedding, all those drinks, Edward and dear God I almost flashed Alice's uncle!

Oh no, I've never done anything like this before. What are my options? I could lie, "Edward, I'm in the process of becoming a man." Or, "Edward, I only have ten days to live, you were my last hurrah." I shook my head, lying was out of the question. I suddenly noticed that Edward was no longer lying beside me and was nowhere in sight. I gazed around the room when I heard the shower running. _Perfect! This is my window of opportunity; I could just sneak out and never see him again. It's not like he'll miss me or anything, he probably won't ever remember me._ I quickly scrambled out of bed searching for my clothes, but my dress was nowhere to be found. _Where the hell is it?! _I was checking under the bed when I heard the shower switch off. My head shot up in surprise, I needed to get out of there. I quickly grabbed one of Edward shirts and a pair of his boxers and quietly dashed out the front door.

I was walking back to my apartment with one arm holding up Edward's boxers and the other safely across my upper body when my phone started to vibrated. I reluctantly answered, "Hello?"

"Good morning, Bella!" Alice yelled on the other side, her voice was loud and high, causing my head to pound a little.

"Hey, Mrs. Hale." It came out less enthusiastic as I would have liked, but my head was killing me and I really wanted a cheeseburger.

Alice laughed, "Did someone have too much fun last night?" I grunted into the receiver. _I wonder if she knows that I went home with Edward last night._

"Do you want to meet me at Boomers in ten minutes?" God I love her. Boomers isn't the cleanest diner but they have the best hang over food in the city.

I smiled, "Err, how about thirty minutes, I have to go home and change." There was a long pause. I could practically hear Alice smiling.

"You little tramp!" I came to a cross walk, I pressed the button to cross and waited.

"Goodbye, Alice." I flipped the phone shut and rubbed my temples. _This_ _day can't get any worse_ I thought when I felt a figure tap me on the shoulder and much to my horror it was my bank manager, Mr. Smith. I crossed my arms across my chest and smiled. He gave me a warm smile back, but I knew he hated me. I'm not the best customer they have. I mean is it really my fault that all my checks get lost in the mail? I blame America's postal service.

"May I have a word, Ms. Swan?" I scrunched up my face, my mind was working hard. I don't think I've paid off my credit card bills yet. I might have accidentally tossed the notices into the meat grinder when I worked at the Sub place on Fifth Avenue.

"Err. I'm kind of in a hurry Mr. Smith."

He raised his eyebrows and nodded his head, "Well, maybe we can set up a meeting at my office on Monday morning." He paused, "Say eight o' clock?"

The walk sign was flashing, like a gift from above. "Monday sounds perfect, I must be going. Bye Mr. Smith."

When I got to Boomers Alice was already sitting at our table. I noticed a large cheese fry and a diet coke were sitting on the table just waiting for me.

I smiled as I approached the table; this is one of the reasons she's my best friend. "You're a life saver," I said taking a seat across from her.

She laughed while waving our waitress over. "I know, now tell me all about last night!" I covered my ears, her voice is so high - the army should bottle it up and use it as a weapon or something. She covered her mouth and whispered a sorry. The waitress approached the table and I ordered a double cheeseburger and side of onion rings.

After the waitress left Alice asked "So, what happened last night?"

I took a long sip from my coke and took a deep breath, "I had too much to drink then my mother called me, so I drank more. I almost flashed you uncle and I went home with Edward. We had amazing sex and I left this morning without him noticing. Oh and I couldn't find my dress so I stole his shirt and a pair of his boxers." I reached for the cheese fries stuffing a few in my mouth.

Alice gasped and leaned forward. "You almost flashed my uncle!"

I rubbed my temples. "Not the issue here, Alice."

She coughed and leaned back. "Right, so," She paused and made a face at me. "What's the problem?"

The waitress came back to our table with our food; I happily took a large bite from my burger. "Just the fact I had a one night stand with a stranger, who happens to be a good friend of your husband."

Alice shook her head rapidly. "I still don't see the problem. Wasn't he good?" Heat started to rise to my cheeks in embarrassment. Alice started to bounce up and down in her seat. "How good was he?"

I laughed. "He was amazing. I might not remember much about last night but I definitely remember that part."

While we were finishing our food, we talked about Alice's honeymoon and what it's like being married. Her and Jasper are going away for a month and traveling Europe. Jasper comes from family money so Alice taking off work for a month isn't going to be a problem. I slightly frowned when she told me this; I've always had trouble with cash flow. I can never seem to hold down a job. When I got my degree in journalism, I never thought it would be this hard to find one. I write for a small magazine as a free lance journalist but it doesn't pay much. I take odd jobs here and there to help pay for the rent.

Alice and I finished our food; I threw a five dollar bill on the table for a tip. My head was already starting to feel better. Alice picked up my five and handed it to me. "I'm covering tip today."

I gladly took my five back. I can to put it towards my _pay back my bills before Mr. Smith murders me_ fund.

"What are you doing for the rest of the day?" Alice asked with a smile.

I sighed, today is Sunday. Sunday dinners at the Swan house are a nightmare. Alice came to one and I apologized to her for a week. "I have dinner with mother dearest," I said in a low voice.

Alice laughed. "That's right, the legendary Sunday dinner. When one loving family gets together and has a wonderful home cooked meal."

I smiled. "Don't you mean, when a family that can't stand each other get together and has a wonderful store bought meal?"

"Oh right, sorry I got you mixed up with my other friend."

I arrived at my mom's house fifteen minutes late. But it was not intentionally my fault; I would have been on time if it wasn't for the damn economy! I used to have a car, it was a beautiful car. Now I have a bike, a crappy bike with a rusted chain. When gas prices started to rise along with my credit card bills I had to trade in my car for a bicycle. I was happy with myself that I was actually on schedule for once but my happiness was short lived when I noticed that my tires were flat. I knelt down to take a closer look; some punk let the air out! I bet it was those damn kids who live in 8b; they are going to pay for this.

A flat tire, no big deal right? Why don't you just call a taxi, you ask. Do you have any idea how much cab fare is? It's like an arm and a leg. I don't have that kind of money. So I raced down to the drug store to buy a bike pump (since I broke my last two.) By the time I filled my tires, I was running way behind schedule.

When I arrived on the front step of my mother's house, I fixed my hair and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I rang the door bell hoping my mom is having an out of body experience and won't yell at me. The door flew open. "You're late." _So much for that theory._

I clenched my teeth. "Hi mom! It's so good to see you! Sorry I'm late, you know traffic and all." I hid my bike behind a bush. She doesn't need to know I don't have a car. She still thinks I take a cab over because I'm doing my part and trying to save the environment. (At least I think that's the story I gave her.)

She gave a smile, "well never mind. Come inside dinner is almost ready." I followed her inside, taking off my jacket. I stopped, something didn't feel right. I looked around to see what was wrong. Then it occurred to me - Kerry hasn't insulted me about my attire yet. I looked around trying to spot her, but she wasn't there.

"Mom, where's Kerry?" I asked genuinely curious.

My mom poked her head out of the kitchen. "She's on a date tonight. Nice boy, she met him today at Starbucks."

I shook my head. Kerry got out of dinner once again. I've just gotten dumped by the love of my life, I was emotionally unstable, and I still had to come to dinner. But there was no sense in bringing it up; she loves Kerry more than me.

_How did she know he's a nice boy?_ "Wait, did you meet him?"

She came out of the kitchen holding a glass of wine. "Yes I did. He came and picked her up, walked straight up to the door. He was such a gentlemen and handsome too, you missed him by five minutes."

I nodded my head, I feel sorry for the guy. Once Kerry gets her claws into someone there's no escape. You're hers until she doesn't want you anymore. Who knows, maybe they'll get married and she'll move away and I'll never see her again. The day was starting to finally look up.

Dinner was going fairly well for the fact my step father wasn't there to play the middle man. He's a really nice guy. It's hard to believe he's Kerry's father and Renee's husband.

My mother only called me fat twice and a complete failure once. She doesn't mean to sound so morbid; it's just how she is. My mom doesn't flat out say "Bella, you're a complete failure." She just implies it. We could be talking about the weather and she'll ask me when I am going to start real job. When I tell her writing is my passion she just shakes her head and changes the subject. I've just learned to ignore the hurtful things she says to me. Like my therapist said, she's probably only saying those things because she cares.

"I almost forgot, a Mr. Smith called for you." I dropped my fork in surprise.

"He called for me? Here, at this number?" _How did he get this number? And why is he calling here, I can't owe that much money._

"Yes, it sounded important. I told him you would call him back later tonight."

I smiled at her. "Sure, I'll call him as soon as I get home." Or I can just wait a few days, I secretly added.

**Review, I'll continue if you guys are still interested. If you are, Edward and Bella meeting will most likley be next chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Peace love and Review.

**C**hapter **T**hree; When You Hit Rock Bottom

**S I X new messages:**

"Ms. Swan, I'm sorry to hear about the loss of your great grandmother. We here at Regions Bank send our condolences. We must talk about your credit card payment. It is over three months late. If you would call us…" Delete.

"This is Mr. Smith from Regions bank, we talked months ago. We need to set up a meeting…" Delete.

"Swan, its Mr. Miyagi. I need you rent…" Delete.

"This is Jessica, Mr. Smith's assistant. We thank-you for your letter but Mr. Smith's birthday was two months ago. He would like to set a meeting up with…" Delete.

"Bella! Sweetie it's your mother…" Delete!

"Hey Bells! I'm on my way over, buzz me up!"

Just on cue I heard Alice yell from the outside of my window. "Isabella, let me in!"

I laughed as I buzzed her up. I took a seat and rubbed my tumbles. It has been five months, four jobs, two eviction notices and one poorly written death notice since I slept with Edward Masen.

It's not like I constantly thought about him. Mostly when I was alone and it was quiet, his face would flash in my mind and I start to wonder what is he doing, is he dating someone else? And the thing I thought about most was what would have happened if I had stayed? I couldn't help but imagine us as boyfriend and girlfriend. Just a few short hours of knowing him I could tell that he was different. The way he whispered my name and the look in his eyes when looked down at my body was different.

My front door flung open distracting me from my thoughts. Alice stood in the doorway with a bright smile on her face. She was almost glowing.

Alice gracefully walked over to the couch were I was sitting and flopped her body next to mine. "Hey sweets, how are…"

Alice zoned out when she noticed the pile of letters sitting on my coffee table. "What are all those?" Crap, I forgot to hide those.

I quickly gathered them up. "Oh nothing, just a few bills. No big deal."

She shook her head and took them from me. She creased her eyebrows at the first letter. With every passing envelope and expression got more and more disappointed.

"Bella these are all unpaid bills! You haven't even opened most of them!"

I flinched at the tone of her voice. "It's fine, just a few bills I haven't gotten to yet. It's nothing to worry your pretty little head about." I kept my tone light.

Alice shook her head and opened the first letter. She read aloud, "Your rent is two months past due. If we do not receive three months rent we will have to evict you."

She threw the letters onto the table. "Isabella Swan! Why haven't you paid these?"

I got up so I didn't have to look her in the eye and walked to the kitchen. "I don't know. I don't have the money right now. But I just got a new job, so don't worry about me!"

Alice followed quickly behind. "Don't worry about you? You're going to be living on the streets!"

I laughed a bit. "Mr. Miyagi isn't going to throw me out! He loves me, I babysat for his kids."

Alice raised her eyebrows, "You were asked never to baby-sit again. Not to mention you almost burned down the place. Those kids will never be the same!"

It's true. Mr. Miyagi's son super glued his truck to his face while I was trying to cook dinner so I left the stove to help him with the truck when my meatloaf caught on fire and nearly burned down the apartment. I got most of the mess cleaned up before Mr. Miyagi came home but the fire department insisted on not leaving until they talked to the owner of the apartment.

"Small details, Alice! I did him a favor. So he has to cut me a little slack." I crossed my arms. I don't know why she was so worried about me; I have a few weeks before I have to pay my rent. I can get the money in time. I just have to work a few more hours. There was nothing to worry about—absolutely nothing.

I softened my tone. "Alice you don't have to worry, I swear I have weeks before I have to come up with the money. I have everything under control. When have I ever not paid my bills?"

Alice grabbed my hand. "I'm sure Jasper and I can lend you some money." She gave my hand a little squeeze. "Or you can come stay with us. Just like old times!"

"No, I could never borrow money for you! And I definitely can't stay with you! You're a newlywed, you and Jasper need your alone time."

I gave her a small smile and turned away from her still skeptical face. "Do you want anything to drink?" I asked opening the fridge grabbing a beer.

She smiled. "No, thank-you. I'll just take water." Her cheeks turned a soft pink.

I scrunched up my face. "Why don't you want - " realization sunk in. I thought Alice look different, she was absolutely glowing and she never declines a perfectly good free beer.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!"

I ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Why didn't you tell me?" I let her go and looked into her eyes.

She looked down at the floor but she couldn't control her smile. "I was going to but I got distracted by your unpaid bills."

I crossed my arms. "This is way more important than a few bills! How far along are you?"

She placed her hand over her stomach. "About eight weeks." She laughed. "The morning sickness is unbelievable; I do not recommend this pain to anyone."

"I can't believe that you're pregnant! I feel like I need to buy you something for the baby."

"Bella, you have plenty of time to buy something for little Wolfgang or Helen. You need to focus on paying your bills."

"I told you that I have everything under— Wolfgang? What kind of name is Wolfgang?" I asked her completely mortified.

She ruffled her hair looking depressed. "It's Jasper's great grandfather's name."

I laughed. "How could you even agree to a name like that? Do you want your unborn child to be picked on for the rest of his or her life?"

"I don't know! He just looked so happy suggesting it. I couldn't say no to him. He looked even happier when I agreed to think about it, so I couldn't tell him that I absolutely loath and despise the name. Now I'm secretly praying for a girl."

"When are you planning on telling him?"

"Never?"

"You have to tell him! You can't have lies in your brand new marriage. First you are lying about hideous baby names, then you tell him you are okay with him going out with his friends every night and soon enough you're stuck in an unfulfilling marriage. It's like a spinning vortex of death!"

I was out of breath after giving my award winning speech.

"Okay Dr. Phil, I'll tell him. Just stop being so over dramatic."

"I am not being over dramatic," I said before taking a long swig from my beer.

"Sure you're not." She laughed, "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. I have to go to dinner at my mother's"

"But," she said confused. "It's not Sunday! You're telling me that you rather go to dinner at her house, than hang out with your wicked awesome pregnant best friend?"

"It's not the question of choice, my dear friend. I am being forced by constant phone calls, E-mails and occasional house visits to attend tonight's festivities." I waved my hand in the air. "Apparently Kerry has BIG news she absolutely needs to share with everybody."

I turned my head and smiled at Alice.

"And Kerry gets what Kerry wants," Alice and I said in unison.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked brightly. "It's going to be lots of fun. Free food, entertaining conversations, Grandma Gladys is going to be there!"

"Kerry and Grandma Gladys!" She paused. "Count me out."

I got down on one knee in my final attempt to sway her. "Alice please, I need you. I can't do this alone, don't make me go alone!" I grabbed her hand in mine.

"Fine! Fine, I'll go with you." I squealed in excitement. "But, not because I want to help you out. But because Jasper cancelled our cable and I'm in dire need for some good entertainment."

"Oddly I'm okay with that." I got off the floor and gave her the tight hug, but not too tight, I didn't want to squish the baby.

Alice and I were running late – really late. She insisted that she had to do my hair and makeup for tonight. "You never know who you'll meet" she kept saying, over and over.

Two hours and fifteen minutes later, I eventually ended up in a red low cut A-line dress, with my hair pulled loosely back from my eyes.

"You clean up pretty nice." She said looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, yeah just beautiful, now can we go please?"

"You're not even going to admire my hard work? Look at yourself, you're a knock out."

I laughed and grabbed a jacket after taking a quick glance at the mirror to make her happy. I did look nice but I'm not going to swoon over myself.

Alice didn't appreciate my lack of enthusiasm. "You are going to wish you showed more interest. This is the last time I'm doing this for you!"

I looked at her from the doorway. "Is that a promise?" I ran to the car with Alice close on my heels. We took Alice's car of course because she wouldn't fit in my bike basket.

Sadly, we arrived at the party two hours late. I rang the door bell fully prepared for the worst when the door flew open and there she stood in all her glory.

"Isabelly and Al, it's so nice of you to show up."

"Hey Kerry, it's nice to see you too." I said in a sweet tone. Alice just stood there not saying anything. Why did I bring her again?

"Get inside we've been waiting for you." She turned form Alice and I angrily. Talk about your ice princess.

I leaned in close to Alice. "Are you ready for this?"

She shook her head unsure. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Kerry ran into the kitchen. I could hear her yell happily. "Everyone, Bella is finally here! We can start dinner."

I showed Alice to the dining room and took a sit next to her. Everything was beautifully set up. My mom really out did herself this time.

"It's amazing how she can turn it on and off isn't it?"

Alice pressed her lips together repressing a laugh. People started filing into the dining room as they chatted. Everyone one was in their seats when I noticed Kerry was missing. I looked at the table to see two place settings still unfilled.

"Ma," I whispered. "Who's the other place setting for?"

"Kerry's boyfriend is here." She said in high spirits. I wondered what had gotten into her. She must have had her pre dinner drinks.

Kerry came in with her hair in a bit of a mess. I turned to Alice and raised an eyebrow.

My amusement was quickly cut short when Kerry's boyfriend graced us with his presence. My stomach gave a flop and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest.

"Edward," I whispered in disbelief, Edward, my Edward. The guy who I had an amazing one night stand with. The one who saved me from myself by not allowing me to flash Alice's uncle. We and History and Chemistry!

Alice quickly recognized his face and her body stiffened. He was now sitting at the end of the table and her eyes were firmly glued to him. I averted my eyes to the gold trimmed china hoping he didn't see me.

"Is that—"

I slightly nodded. "Yep."

"The one you slept with?"

I moved the napkin up to my face. "That would be him."

"Well, this is awkward." I admitted.

This is going to be a very long night, I thought.

"Everyone," Kerry said happily. "I have an announcement to make."

Kerry paused for dramatic affect. I kept my eyes down, praying for some kind of miracle.

"Edward and I are getting married!"

Everyone clapped with joy. I turned to Alice completely mortified. Married? They are getting married?! She simply shrugged her shoulders and clapped with the rest of the Kerry followers.

Kerry wasn't finished. "And Isabella?"

I hate her.

I slowly turned my head looking up and showing my face for the first time. I put on the best smile I could muster.

"I want you to be my maid of honor."

Yes, it was going to be a very long night. All I could think was how much I needed a drink.

* * *

Yo, Yo everyone. I know I said I would have some Bella and Edward interaction but it's 4am right now and I'm tired. Bella didn't swoon at herself and be so suprised that she is beautiful because I find that stupid and blah and I put her in a red dress! Hope you liked this chapter because I don't. But I really needed to get one out. It's been a really really long time I know. But, I'm back! and I'm not going anywhere. I've already started the fourth chapter so stay tuned! Hopefully I'll get it out before I leave for Denver if I dont I'll post it when I arrive in Boston where a computer could be waiting for me. Peace and love, until next time.

PLEASE REVIEW.

**I have a poll. Have fun :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Peace, love, review.

**C**hapter **F**our; Games We Play

Have you ever been so surprised that your body goes numb? You know when the ringing inside your ears blocks out all other sound and you can barely comprehend your own name let alone everyone else's importunate chatter? You can say I was past that point and was heading south at an alarming speed.

I can handle this, I thought. I'll just do what I learned in my many years of therapy, I'll find my happy place. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing.

Breathe in and out, in and out.

I let the calm feeling wash over my tense muscles, slowing soothing my insides. I pictured mountains and flowers. Birds chirping happily for a new day.

In and out.

I let the soil seep in between my toes as I walked under a great oak tree. I could feel my body relax more and more by the second. I laid my head back against the tree to rest, letting the sun warm my face.

It was working; I was feeling ten times better. But I suddenly felt my face turn cold. The sun was no longer shining. Dark clouds had moved in front of my comforting sun. That's never happened before. I moved away from the safety of the oak tree, to see what was happening to my happy place.

I saw a figure in the distance. I called to it but it didn't answer. I ran to see who had joined me in my world. As I was running through the tall grass, my meadow was getting darker and darker. More clouds have moved in from the horizon. By the time I got to the figure it was raining.

Raining! In my happy place, something was definitely wrong.

The figure still didn't turn around, even after I called to it several times. My hands where unsteady when I reached up and tapped it on the shoulder.

"Hey," I said. "Who are you? And why are you royally screwing up my happy place?"

The figure quickly turned around. Shock and fear caused me to fall backwards onto the soft wet ground.

"Isabelly." The figure snarled.

Kerry!? No, no, no, no. She takes everything from me, now she's taking over my happy place.

"Isabelly, Isabelly." She kept saying that repulsive nickname over and over, taunting me, torturing me! No. I can block this out - all I have to do is breathe. She has no control over me. I am strong, independent...

"Bella!" She screamed. She sounds really angry. Why is she angry? She's the one that's trespassing in _my_ happy place.

I felt a sharp pain in my side; I jumped up and opened my eyes. I was back in the dining room with everyone's eyes on me. Alice must have elbowed me in the side, to get my attention.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked embarrassed.

"I just asked you to be my maid of honor." Kerry said obviously frustrated.

"Wow," I said nervously. "This is so unexpected."

I looked down at my fingers. I weighed my options, realization sunk in.

Kerry asked me to be her maid of honor in front of the whole family and a few friends. She makes herself look like the loving sister to choose me over everyone else. If I say yes, then I'm giving into her master plan. I'll have to wait on her hand and foot. But, if I say no, I'll be the bitch that turned down her sister.

This, ladies and gentlemen, is what we like to call a catch-22. Oh, she's good.

"I'd love to be your maid of honor," I lied. "Thank you, Kerry. You really are the best sister a girl can ask for."

My mother put her hand over her heart pretending to be touched, playing the crowd like she always does. Make them think we really are one big happy family.

"Great," Kerry shrieked as she sat back down next to Edward. "We have so much planning to do. We must start tonight! This is going to be so much fun." She quickly kissed Edward on the lips, truly happy with herself.

I glanced at Alice, she gave her I'm-so-sorry face. I slightly nodded to let her know that I was okay. She didn't believe me. She placed her hand on my knee and gave it a small squeeze.

Dinner went by slower than I ever could have imagined. Kerry was the center of attention, she was in heaven. She told us when they got engaged. When she met his mother, when he wrote her a beautiful ballad. She even told us when they first met.

Apparently it was love at first sight for her! She was at Starbucks when a handsome young man walked in. She said time literally stopped when she laid eyes on his gorgeous face. He looked so sad and mysterious; she was caught in his spell. You know when she met Edward? The morning after Edward and I had astounding, amazing, unbelievable, unforgettable, mind blowing sex.

It truly was…a beautiful story.

I thought I was going to be sick. I kept shoving food down my throat so I didn't have to say anything.

"Whoa," Kerry laughed. "You might want slow down there Isabelly."

I narrowed my eyes at her, and slowly shoveled another spoon full of mashed potatoes into my mouth. She's been calling me Isabelly since we were little. I tried to make up a nickname for her once, but all I could come up with was Hairy Kerry. That isn't as affective as Isabelly.

"I'm sorry," Edward spoke for the first time. "But, why do you keep calling her Isabelly?"

Kerry laughed and threw her hands in the air. I was dangerously close to jumping across the table and strangling her.

"Because," she pressed on. "When we were younger Bella was a little on the chunky side. So, we would call her Isabelly."

Edward nodded, looking disappointed. Kerry saw the expression on his face and quickly continued.

"It was all in good fun, you know kid stuff! Bella liked her nickname." Kerry said merrily. "Didn't you, Bella?"

I had it, I couldn't take it anymore.

I swallowed my food and smiled. "Yes, I loved coming home from school after I was picked on all day to a loving sister who really cared about me and my feelings." I raised my glass. "Thanks, Ker. You made me a stronger person."

I kept my face expressionless. Edward, who still looked disappointed that his fiancée would call me such names, coughed in discomfort. Kerry shifted uncomfortably in her sit. Satisfaction washed over my body.

My mom, feeling the tension, stood up gathering plates around her. "So, who wants some cake?"

"I would _love _some, thanks mom."

--

Dessert went off without a hitch. We talked about some more about the wedding.

"Bella, it's going to be just like when we were younger!" Kerry laughed, "Do you remember when we had the wedding in the back yard? I was getting married to Van Bennett and you were my maid of honor."

I took a stab at my cheese cake. "Yeah, I remember," I said through clenched teeth.

I kept my mouth shut not wanting the wrath of Kerry on my back for the next couple of weeks. But this is how the story really went.

Van Bennett is our next door neighbor, Lou Bennett's son. The two of us have always been close. I even had a crush on him when I was younger, but quickly got over it when I got into high school. I still consider him a good friend, we talk every once and awhile. But during my Van crush days he came over for a play date that my mom and his dad set up. I was a nervous wreck all day waiting for him to come over. Kerry knew I liked him, she knew all along. But did she care? No, she wanted him for herself. She stole him, and made me sit and watch her make him her husband. I'm starting to sense a pattern.

"Should I be jealous of this Van Bennett?" Edward joked.

_God I need a drink. _

Everyone left after desert. Alice was in the kitchen helping my mother with the dishes. Unfortunately that left me alone with the happy couple. We all sat in the living room, Kerry and Edward on one coach me on the other. Nothing but a red oak coffee table separated us. I was a nervous wreck, how could Edward look so calm?

He was rubbing it in my face! Here he is happily engaged and I'm a poor journalist struggling to get by. His life is going just dandy when mine has hit rock bottom.

This is really not how one night stands are supposes to work! You sleep with the guy and never see him again, hit and run. Yet here he is, back in my life, but not as I left him. He is now engaged to the one person who I never would have expected. Anger was bubbling inside me. I couldn't control what I was about to do.

Kerry was babbling about floral arguments when I couldn't take the pressure anymore, I snapped.

"Can I speak to you alone for a second?" I directed my question at Edward.

The wicked bitch of the west narrowed her eyes at me, I smiled. "Wedding plans silly, not for your ears."

She laughed and threw her hands in the air in a how-silly-of-me fashion. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the laundry room. I threw him against the dryer.

His face was shocked. "Bella, I'm engaged now. We can't be doing this." He let out a low chuckle.

I shut the door so no one could hear. Anger and hate were in my eyes, when he noticed my expression he stopped laughing.

"Did you get engaged to my sister, just to get back at me?"

No, this is not how it's supposed to happen.

"Excuse me?"

I crossed my arms. "It's like the devil sent you here himself, to torture me!"

"Look, I had no idea she was your sister. And if I remember right, you left me. Not the other way around." He sounded really angry, but I wasn't going to back down.

"You should have known! I know I was drunk but I remember I told you things about her." I shouted. "You should have known it was her, how could you do this to me?"

Rational Bella knew that he had no way of knowing. But, angry bitch Bella didn't care. And she was in control at the moment.

"I'm not doing anything to you, Bella!" He threw his hands in the air. "You didn't want to be with me; that was obvious when you left that morning without a word. What was I suppose to do? Stop living my life?"

"No, but –"

"No, but what?" He cut me off.

"Out of all the women in the world how could you pick her?" I asked meekly, guilty Bella was starting to surface.

He ran his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath in calming himself down.

"I don't know, but it happened."

I nodded, not knowing what to say. I directed my eyes to the floor, unable to meet his gaze.

"What do we do now?" He asked quietly.

I took a deep breath, unsure where to go from there.

"Nothing," I whispered. "We do nothing. Let's just forget about whatever past we had. I will be the perfect bride's maid, no one will ever know, I promise." Well besides Alice, but she won't tell anyone, I added secretly.

I looked up into Edward's eyes for the first time, he looked sad. Why is he sad? I'm the one who is going to be stuck in a repulsive dress. Now, that's something to be sad about. He didn't say anything so I just figured he agreed to go along with the plan. Tell no one that we have met before.

"Congratulations, Edward." I said in a stern voice. "You and Kerry deserve each other."

I suddenly couldn't breathe. I had to get out of the small confined space before I did something I was going to regret. I wouldn't be able to blame it on the booze this time because my mom cut me off after three glasses. I quickly slipped out of the room to find Alice before Edward could say another word.

--

Alice and I were sitting in my room not speaking. I was sitting on the window seal. I watched Kerry Kiss Edward goodnight. I was too busy trying to fight back my tears to say anything. I didn't understand why I was upset, I barely knew him. And he was right, unreservedly correct. I was the one who left, I chose to leave. I could have stayed. I could be in Kerry's place if I really wanted to. I was so upset because she won. Like always, Kerry won.

"I can't take it anymore!" Alice yelled.

"What?" I asked surprised at her outburst.

"All night I've been sitting back smiling like a good person. Not wanting to embarrass you."

"What are you talking about?"

"How could you let Kerry treat you the way she does? You're like a walking door mat. You have no idea how close I came to slapping her, repeatedly." She took a deep breath. "But I can't let this go on any longer."

She got off the bed and joined me at the window seal. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

I stared at her face searching for an answer. I really had no idea what she was talking about.

"You lost me again," I said frustrated.

"You evidently have a huge thing for this guy."

"I do not—"

"I'm not finished." She interrupted. "I'm your best friend, I can tell you like him. I can also tell that he is not extremely happy with Kerry. You deserve to be happy too."

I looked out the window, not wanting to hear what she had to say anymore. I blankly stared at the spot where Kerry and Edward were just standing.

She placed her hand on my knee. "You can't keep doing this to yourself Isabelly! For once in your life, take charge. Don't let your evil half sister do this to you."

She's right, she's so right. I saw Edward first. He liked _me_ first; he had sex with me first. The game isn't over just yet.

"First, I'm going to ignore the fact that you just called me Isabelly." I said. "And you're right. I need to take control of this situation."

"So," Alice pressed. "I ask again, what are you going to do about it?"

I quickly stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. The old Bella who did everything for everyone. The one who people always took advantage of is gone, she's never coming back. New Bella is here to stay, and she's not going to let Kerry or her mother or her bosses walk all over her any longer. I saw the light at the end of the tunnel, it was my epiphany.

"Kerry will never know what hit her." I smiled. "I'm going to be the bride's maid from hell."

Alice stepped behind me raising her eyebrows in the mirror. "And Edward?" she pressed.

"And Edward," I explained. "Will realize exactly what he's missing."

"You're kind of scaring me right now." She laughed, "I think I like it."

I crossed my arms and faced the direction of Kerry's room.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

I thought this was a good place to leave you. From now on the chapters will be much longer. I just needed to get a few out to get some of my readers back. I didn't mean to make the story like this, do you guys hate the idea? If you do Please let me know. Next update will be when I get back from Denver. Hopefully I won't die coming home, cause then you'll never know what happens.

Updates upon request; Review if you feel like it.

**If you go to the extras link in my profile it will take you to a page with pictures of Van, Kerry, and Lou. It also has a few lines from next chapter. Take a look if you want to. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone that has been reviewing. Keep it up, you guys rock. And _skycullen_ I know I didnt reply to your review but it was great! You're so masterful! :) Enjoy Chapter five kidos

* * *

**

**C**hapter** f**ive; kicked out

Being an evil mastermind is exhausting and troublesome. I thought it would be effortless to outwardly express my dislike for my sister Kerry, but boy was I wrong. Alice told me it would just take some time getting used to it.

It's frustrating really. For years I've been imagining myself telling her off in all different kinds of situations. It was hard for me to distinct reality from fantasy. I would catch myself thinking 'Did I really say that or just imagine it?' It's been two weeks since I agreed to be the maid of honor for the wedding from hell. I had so many chances to tell her where I think she should stick her center pieces but never did.

I'm a world class push over.

Besides the fact I can't work up the courage to ruin my sister's life I had bigger fish to fry. Mr. Miyagi must have forgotten how much I helped him out that night and was really going to evict me. My job as a dog walker didn't work out like I planned. Then I got a job as a house nurse for an elderly woman; she passed on a few days after I started. That left me jobless, moneyless and soon to be homeless.

I have a theory on why I can't keep a job. I'm cursed with bad karma, but not just my karma, my family's karma too. God is punishing me for their actions. I witness all the evil things Kerry and my mother do and never intervene. It's my punishment for being a nice person. The nice guy always finishes last, how right they were.

I received a visit from my beloved landlord early Sunday morning.

"Hi Mr. Miyagi, so good to see you."

"Where's my money, Swan?" He barked out, with no hello or anything.

"I don't have your money at the moment." I saw his face change to a darker shade of red. I quickly added, "But I'm getting a new temp job soon. I'll have it in a couple weeks, I swear."

"No! You give me money now, or get out." He wagged his finger forcefully in my direction.

"Please, just give me a small extension on this month's rent."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He angrily unfolded the papers and showed them to me.

"I already give two month, you no pay for two month! I have mouth to feed."

I grabbed the papers from him to get a better look. He was right. I haven't made any payments for two months. I started to feel guilty; he really was a nice guy. But I wasn't going to let him throw me out in the streets.

"Speaking of those mouths, remember when I babysat for you that night? I did you a favor."

His face turned the darkest shade of red I have ever seen. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring that night up after all.

"You have one week!" He yelled as he stormed off down the hallway.

I walked over to my couch that doubles as my bed and sat down.

_How am I going to get three months rent in a week? I can't, it's impossible. I'm going to have to move out. But where am I going to go?_

I reached over to the night stand and grabbed my black book out of the drawer. I'll just call some of my friends. Someone is bound to take me in, I thought in high hopes.

"Hey Jessica! It's me, Bella….we went to high school together….we had six classes together…..you copied off my tests in pre calculus….Come on, you have to remember me….Hello?"

"Aunt Carol! It's me, Bella…You're niece…Charlie's daughter….I' am good, you... Necrotizing fasciitis... Flesh eating disease ….. Is that contagious ….Get well soon."

"Hi, is Sally there….she died, when….Oh my God, why didn't anyone tell me…no we weren't close…I used to watch her cats…No I'm not the one that stuck Fluffy in the dryer….Look lady it wasn't me...Hello?"

I dialed yet another number.

"Jacob! It's Bella….No I'm not pregnant… Who said I was in jail…..No I didn't get hit by a bus! Who is spreading these rumors...Don't you dare hang up on me."

"Ugh!" I threw the phone I across the room in frustration. I rubbed my temples to ease the excruciating pain I was feeling in between my eyes.

Moving in with Alice was not an option, moving back home was really not an option. I couldn't get a roommate because I'm already sleeping on the pullout couch.

I heard a knock at the door. I choose to ignore the person. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. To my dismay the person wouldn't quit knocking. The longer I let it go the faster and louder the knocking became. I finally couldn't take it anymore. I opened the door much faster than necessary.

"What?" I asked before seeing who was at the door.

_Uh oh. _

"Do you greet all of your guests in such a manner? I know I've taught you better than that."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked completely mortified. My apartment was a mess, eviction notices were all over the floor. My dishes where piled a mile high in the sink.

I tried to use my body as a human wall, to block out the disastrous condition my place was in. I did not need another thing for her to yell at me about, I was not in the mood.

"I was in this part of town and I thought I should stop by to see my daughter. Is that such a bad thing?" She said trying to see past my body.

I laughed nervously. "No not at all. But I'm going to see you tonight. You know at dinner."

"I never know with you! You're a complete mystery, I wasn't sure if you would cancel tonight." She tried to push past my body but I wouldn't budge. "Isabella! Let me in!" She yelled, frustrated.

"But mom look," I said pointing to wall behind us. "Mr. Miyagi just put a new picture up. I thought maybe we could stay out here and admire its beauty."

My mom looked over her shoulder and laughed. She obviously didn't find the beauty in it.

"Don't be ridiculous," She pushed against me again. "Let me inside."

I successfully kept her out for a few more seconds, but it was inevitable that she was going to get past me. She stumbled inside after pushing hard enough against my stubborn stance - she's stronger than she looks.

"What has gotten into you?" She asked while regaining her balance. I shut the door softly; I didn't answer because I was mentally preparing myself for what was coming next.

"Holy Hanna," She said extremely disappointed.

No matter how evil my mom can be, she never cusses. Holy Hanna is just as bad as if she spoke like a sailor. She bent down and picked up the papers I just received from Mr. Miyagi this morning. She started to read them before I could snatch them out of her hands.

"Mom," I said sternly. "It's not as bad as it seems. I have everything under control."

"Under control," she said looking up from the papers. "Under control! Bella you're two months late on your rent. Why haven't you paid your bills?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Are you on drugs? Is that why you can never keep a job? You're too strung out to function? So what is it, heroin? Crack?"

I tried to grab the papers out of her hands, but she slapped my hand away.

I threw my hands in the air, "God! I'm not on drugs, okay? I just don't have the money."

I turned around unable to look at her face anymore. She looked so disappointed in me, more than usual.

"What are you going to do?" She asked after a long pause.

I could hear the dishes starting to move. She was doing my dishes. She can't go five minutes without correcting something in my life.

"I called some friends who are more than happy to let me stay with them," I lied.

She stopped scrubbing my pots and turned toward me, letting her wet hands drip onto the floor.

"Why don't you just move back home?" she asked with a smile.

I couldn't tell her I'd rather move in with our contagious aunt Carol, could I? My not answering encouraged her to continue.

"It would be easier to help Kerry with the wedding anyway, with you two under the same roof." She said, "it's also a good way to get to know Edward better, he's practically there twenty-four seven."

It was all becoming clear. She doesn't want me to move home because she's wants to help _me _out. It would be convenient for Kerry having her slave on call twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. That's just how my mom functioned.

Although it's my worst nightmare to move back under the Dwyer roof, I could use it to my own advantage. More time with Kerry means more chances to get my revenge. This was my chance I have been waiting for.

"Anything to help out my sister," I said shoving my hands in my pockets. "When do I move in?"

My mom yelped with joy. She rubbed her hands on a towel to remove the soap bubbles. She happily skipped over to where I was standing and wrapped her arms around me. I kept my hands in my pockets holding my breath waiting for her to release her death grip on me.

"You can start tonight! Edward can help with the heavy lifting." She said into my hair, still not letting me go. "Don't worry; we're going to get through this together. Soon you won't need drugs to be happy."

She squeezed me tighter, cutting off my oxygen supply completely. In that moment I wondered if it was even worth trying to convince her I don't do drugs.

--

Phil was finally back from his business trip so dinner went smoothly. Without him there, it's two against one. I am truly grateful when he is there to tame Kerry. After dinner was when everyone was going to pitch in to move the rest of my things.

I got most of it done throughout the day, but still needed the heavy things moved. I was actually surprised how fast I got it done. I never knew how much junk I had until I started moving out. I threw most of my stuff out and only keeping the necessities, which left me with a couple boxes of clothes, a couple posters and a refrigerator box full of books. (That I left for Edward to carry.) I put all my dishes and things like that in storage because mom would never let them come near her table. So really all we need to move was my bed, since my mom sold my old one in a garage sale and few knick knacks here and there.

Everyone quickly turned into just Edward and I. Kerry had wedding plans to attend to, Renee had important shopping to do and Phil, with the only legit excuse, has a bad back.

"So." Edward said, "Looks like it's just the two of us."

"Looks like it." I crossed my arms protectively across my chest. "I don't have much stuff. I won't take up too much of your time."

"It's really no problem. I don't mind at all." He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and started to twirl them around his fingers, not saying anything more. I really couldn't take the silence anymore. He really isn't a bad guy. I can forgive him for even liking Kerry. We just have to start over.

"Look, I know how awkward you must be feeling. If it's half of what I'm feeling then I don't know how you are remaining so calm."

Edward stopped twirling his keys in between his figures, but didn't look up from his hands.

"We are going to be seeing a lot of each other. So let's be the _mature_ adults that we are and push through this. Let's start over."

Edward looked up from his hands with a confused expression on his face. I couldn't help but laugh, he looked so vulnerable.

"Hello, I'm Bella." I pushed my hand forward, "Kerry's maid of honor and sister. It's very nice to meet you—"

"Edward. I'm Edward." He grabbed my hand and chills rocketed through my body.

Flash backs from the night we spent together exploded in my mind. I looked up into his eyes; he quickly pulled his hand out of mine. He looked just as discombobulated as me. I wondered if he felt what I just felt. I had to do something before things got awkward and he would never relax around me again.

"Alright," I blurted out. "Let's go before you bail out on me too."

Edward borrowed his friend's truck for the moving. It was one of those diesel trucks that are fifty feet off the ground. By the time we got to my place my hands went numb for gripping my sit so hard. I was still a little shaken up when we got to the elevator.

Edward pressed the up button. "Come on. My driving wasn't that bad."

I moved my hands from my head down to my knees checking for any missing body parts. "I'm lucky to be alive! Taking corners at that speed was not safe!"

The elevator opened and we stepped in. I pressed the number three button with unsteady hands. Edward laughed looking at my condition.

"I'm sorry." He said between breaths. "Kerry never lets me drive fast. Since you didn't say anything I thought you were okay with it."

I watched as the second floor button lit up. "This is not funny. And I didn't say anything because I was too paralyzed with fear to speak."

The elevator opened up and I stepped out. My apartment wasn't too far from the elevator but it wasn't close either. I turned left and started down the hallway, ignoring Edward's laughter. His laugh was pleasant to the ear. Come to think of it, I haven't heard him before that night. I haven't even seen him smile. Maybe Alice was right, he's not extremely happy with Kerry. Maybe God didn't hate me as much as I thought.

We stopped in front of my door. I was looking for my keys in my oversized purse when Edward said something that made me smile.

"Nice painting."

I grabbed my keys and stuck them into the lock. I turned around to glance at the painting one last time. I couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, it is."

I lead him inside my shoe box of an apartment, unsure how he was going to react. It wasn't as messy as it was this morning. I still was a bit embarrassed at the state of the place, so I started to tidy up a bit. I could feel his eyes on me as I picked papers off the floor. It was strange, I was aware of the fact that he was watching me, but I wasn't bothered by it. I was aware of Edward's stare, but it wasn't enough to make me feel uncomfortable.

"You don't have to clean up," he said leaning on the sofa's arm. "I like mess. It shows that the person lives a little. Not always worrying what their place looks like."

"So, are you a messy person?" I asked pushing some papers into a pile.

"No," he shook his head. "Not at all." I saw a frown form on his face. I stopped cleaning and crossed my legs waiting for him to say more. I wondered if he wished he was a messy person.

"Right," He pushed himself off the couch. "What do we need to get out of here?"

I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear unsure what just happened, he looked so sad.

"Just the sofa bed and that box over there," I pointed to the box full of my books. He walked over to it, examining its context.

"We'll move this first since its lighter, then we'll move your…bed." He bent down to pick the box up and let out a grunt.

I did my best to repress a smile. "Are you okay?"

He tried to lift the box once more but failed. "What do you have in here? A dead body?"

I laughed a little. "No just books."

He stepped back a little, scratching his head. "This whole thing is filled with books?"

"Yes," I blushed. "I read a lot, I'm sorry," I apologized.

He shrugged. "That's nothing to be sorry about. I think it's great that you read."

I fiddled with my hair a little more. "I used to think that I could escape into a different world, somewhere better than here."

"Used to think?" He asked.

"It was more when I was younger. I didn't exactly have the perfect childhood. Who would have known that adulthood wasn't any better?" I said with a shrug.

Edward nodded his head in agreement. "Tell me about it."

Before I could ask him what possibly could be wrong in his life he was pushing the box across the floor.

--

"How could you not know there was no gas in the truck?" I asked slamming the door shut.

"I don't know! It didn't cross my mind!" He yelled while putting the hazard lights on.

I sat down on the curb, taking out my cell phone. "I have no service, this is great. Just great."

Edward got out of the car joining me on the curb. He took out his phone only to see that it had no service either. God really does hate me.

"So, you write?" Edward asked trying to get my mind off the fact we were stranded, which I appreciated.

I shrugged. "Try to." Edward raised his eyebrows. "Sometimes, but it never amounts to anything. I should just stop trying."

"Do you love writing?" He asked.

"Yes, but—" I began, confused but he cut me off.

"Then don't stop. If you love it don't ever stop." He looked into my eyes; it scared me how intense his were. "Promise," he asked in a soft voice.

"I…I promise," I shuttered not really knowing what to say.

"What do you do?" Asked trying to take the attention off of me and I was truly curious.

He sighed moving his eyes forward. "I work at my father's bank."

"Do you love… banking?" I asked checking my cell phone hopelessly for service.

I personally hate math but I didn't want to put down his profession.

"I hate it, absolutely hate it." He said point blank. Who could blame him, who would enjoy banking?

I scrunched up my nose. "Then why do you put yourself through that torture?"

He shrugged. "It's what's expected of me."

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"What did you want to do?" I pressed on.

He kept his eyes forward, staring at the hazard lights blinking on and off. There was a long pause. I thought that he wouldn't want to tell me. I was about to ask another question when he spoke again.

"I wanted to be a musician. But it wasn't part of the plan." He ran his fingers through his hair, looking uncomfortable.

"The plan?"

He shrugged. "My mom was the one who got me into music. She loved it so much; we would dance around to a different artist every day. I learned everything from her. She fought for my dad to let me play piano. He said, 'real men don't play instruments.' I was good, really good and she saw that. My dad could never say no to her, no one could. I dreamed of becoming a musician, having people listen to my music and feeling the warmth I felt. But, when she died so did that dream."

I silently marveled at the way he talked about his childhood. My mom might be controlling but she has never stopped me from doing what I wanted.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. It seemed like such a stupid thing to say.

"It's okay. This is for the best. I would never make it as a musician anyway. As a banker I know I can provide for my family." He quickly got off his feet. "Let's walk. Kerry is going to be angry that I stayed out so late."

I nodded my head. "Okay. Sure"

Well, Edward was certainly turning out to be a very interesting person. I was now even more motivated to break up this wedding.

.

* * *

Authors note: So I lied I updated a day late. I had to stay up for 24 hours to come home. It's been raining here for 5 days stright, I love the rain hate the delays at the airport.

Reviews are love and you guys love updates, eh?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight :)

Thank you for your reviews. For your information I was listening to Frank Sinatra and Stacey Kent while writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy! It's a longer one, like I promised.

Chapter six; Smoke and Mirrors

There are very few things I know for sure in my life. When riding my bike to one of my dead end jobs in New York City, I stay away from the left side of the bike line. Otherwise I will have psycho bike riders coming dangerously close to knocking me over screaming "stay to the right!" while flying past me with a middle finger flying proudly in the air. I also know under no circumstances should I allow Grandma Gladys to drink hard liquor at family functions. She's another one in the family that can't hold her liquor and will most likely spill all the dirty secrets I have told her over the years. She means well, but sometimes...She can be a pain in the ass. And finally if it wasn't for Lou Bennett I would most definitely be a proud patient New York's finest mental hospital.

I was outside lounging in a lawn chair. I don't want to say that I was hiding from Kerry and my mother, just taking a break. I've been taking a lot of breaks since I moved back home. Yesterday I just happened to be taking a "break" up in the attic behind the old doll house for an hour or two. I'm not scared of them, not at all. Okay maybe a little afraid of my mother but I am definitely not afraid of Kerry, not one bit. I laughed nervously to myself, hoping that they wouldn't find me.

"Did you know Walt Disney was afraid of mice?" I heard a male voice call from behind the fence. "America's billion dollar institute is based on a lie."

Lou Bennett. Short, stubby and is full of random facts you will never use for _anything_. Over the years I have learned that Barbie's full name is Barbara Millicent Roberts. Minnesota, the "Land of 10,000 Lakes", actually has 11,842 lakes and my personal favorite: dentists have recommended that a toothbrush be kept at least six feet away from a toilet to avoid airborne particles resulting from the flush. I don't think I can ever thank Lou enough for that one.

"I wouldn't call it a lie," I half whispered back worried that they would hear me.

"What a shame, the children of this day and age deserve to know the truth. Maybe I should write a letter to the editor." Lou said in a happy tone, I could practically hear the smile on his face. "Yes, that's what I'll do," he paused. I closed my eyes and imagined him sitting at his round metal table right next to the fence writing helplessly away. It's where he does all his best writing; he says it's because of the rose bush. Roses have some kind of inspirational powers. "Bella, dear?"

"Yeah," I whispered back. I could hear Kerry calling my name. I was running out of time.

"Why don't you stop hiding from your family and come over for a cup of tea. I'm expecting Van in a few hours; it will be like old times."

I smiled happily as I quickly got off the lawn chair. When I was I younger I used to go to Lou's house almost every day. We would have tea and carrot sticks, Lou loves carrot sticks. We talk about everything and anything. We discuss politics, pop culture, the down fall of Saturday morning cartoons and of course my crazy family. He is the nicest person I have ever met. It saddens me that these days might end soon. Lou is getting older and more fragile. He wasn't the youngest of the bunch when he had Van. Van and I would joke that he was a product of loose skin and loose morals. I walked over to the part of the fence that Lou and I loosened and pushed it forward while walking through. Just as the fence went back into place, Kerry walked outside yelling my name.

"Bella! Where are you? You are supposed to be helping me!" I let out a sigh of relief as I heard her stomp her foot then shortly after walking back inside slamming the door shut.

"How am I ever going to thank you, Lou?" I smiled as I sat down at the metal table.

Lou waved his hand at me. "I want to hear nothing of it. Here, have a carrot stick."

I grabbed the carrot stick from his hand, I loved being here. Lou's house felt more like home then anywhere I have ever lived. I truly don't know what I would do without him.

Lou grabbed a carrot stick for himself, but before he took a bite he got lost in a train of thought. He shook his head and pointed his carrot stick in my direction.

"What's wrong with you? Other than the fact that Kerry is driving you crazy, because that's nothing new."

I straightened up in surprise. I hated when he did that, it's like he's psychic or something. I couldn't tell him Alice's and mine's plans to crash her and Edward's wedding, could I?

"Wha...what makes you think something's wrong?" I licked my lips and diverted my eyes. My voice came out way squeaker then I planned.

He took a bite from his carrot then pointed it back at me. "I've been looking after you before Kerry even started talking. I know when something is bothering you. And when you lie your left eye twitches."

I covered my eye in a quick movement. "I do not tw- twitch," I said matter-of-factly.

Lou popped the remainder of his carrot into his mouth. "And you stutter ever so slightly when you're nervous."

I crossed my arms like an angry child and Lou laughed. He poured himself another cup of tea and poured me a fresh cup. I hated that he knew me so well.

"So, tell me what's wrong this time," he finished while setting the kettle back down on the table.

I let out a deep breath; there was no point in hiding anything from Lou he finds out everything in the end anyway. In what seemed like one breath I told Lou _everything. _I started at Alice's wedding and I finished with today. When I finished I shut my eyes expected Lou to yell and holler, telling me how stupid I was for ever thinking about breaking Kerry and Edward up. After a minute with every muscle in my body tense and my eyes shut tight in fear, I relaxed and opened my eyes to see Lou smiling. He was actually smiling.

"What?" I asked holding back a laugh. Lou's smile is one of those contagious ones. When ever his smiles, truly smiles you can't help but join him.

"I'm _so_ proud of you," he said simply.

"Proud of me?" He was proud of me. I knew there was a reason I loved him so much. "For what?" I asked grabbing another carrot stick.

"For taking control of you life, for standing up to Kerry, for falling in love!" He shouted. "I knew you had it in you."

I was about to say something when I heard a cough from behind. My heart started to beat at an alarming pace, how long had he been standing there?

"Van, my boy!" Lou exclaimed. "Come give your father a kiss, huh?"

Van smoothly made his way from the sliding glass door over to his father. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I didn't know what I would do if Van heard my little story. I would never hear the end of it.

"How long have you been standing there?" I stuttered.

"Just a few minutes," Van said smiling. Everyone has their give aways, and when Van smiles like that, he's up to something. "Why? Am I making you nervous?"

I laughed a little trying to hide my uneasiness. "No, you're not making me nervous. Why would you sa..Say that?"

"Because you're left eye is twitching and you're doing that stuttering thing." Van placed his hand on my shoulder. "So, that means you're nervous and you're lying to me."

Lou's laughter filled the outside area. I hid my face in my hands hiding from the embarrassment of my involuntary actions. I stayed and caught up with both Van and Lou for another few hours. Just before I was about to go home Van brought up something ridiculous.

"Remember that CD you borrowed?" he asked.

"Right the CD," I nodded my head. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Van Halen. You borrowed it five years ago and I want it back."

"You have to be shitting me right now."

"I shit you not. You borrowed it and never returned it." I shook my head in shock. I couldn't believe he was bringing something like this up. I was at a loss for words.

"Well," he pressed. "Do you have it or not?"

I thought about it and I did have it. It was in a box that I haven't unpacked yet. "Yeah, I have it. I'll go get it."

"I'll come with you," he said getting out of his chair.

I shrugged my shoulders; I thought nothing of it at the time. I led Van to the place in the fence I use as a door to their yard. I hoped that Edward didn't see me with him and get the wrong idea. I couldn't have anything screwing up my chance from earning his trust.

"It's upstairs in my...room," I confessed opening the slider door. It felt strange living at home again; I still don't feel like I belong. Right before I could make my break away to the stairs Kerry, Edward and Father Ross were sitting in the living room.

I thought if I kept my head down at walked at an abnormally fast pace they wouldn't see me or Van but one could only hope.

"Bella," Kerry said brightly. "Come sit over here, Father would love to catch up with you."

I bowed my head in defeat; I took one small step toward the living room. But before walking any further I grabbed Van's hand so he couldn't go anywhere. If he wanted the CD so bad, he's going to have to endure the pain of talking with Father Ross with me. I could feel Van's resistance as I pulled him along. Both of our parents forced us to go to CCD classes every Sunday until we were in eighth grade. We all hated going but Van hated it more than most. He would get in trouble weekly with the nuns, volunteers, parents and of course Father Ross. And I being Van's close friend got in trouble just by proxy.

I took a seat to the right of Kerry leaving enough room to my left so that Van had space to sit next to me. I wasn't going to give him any excuse not to stay. Edward was in the chair to my left; he probably wasn't sitting next to Kerry to make their relationship look proper. You don't want to give the Father any ideas that you're sleeping together before marriage, because that would be a sin!

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Isabella Swan," Father said with a smile. "I see the acne has cleared up quite nicely."

I heard Van snort next to me. I discreetly pinched his upper arm, hard. He pressed his lips together in pain, I was satisfied. Father Ross turned his head toward Van, nodding slightly. He was clearly remembering the trouble we caused him when we were younger.

"Van Bennett," he said still lost in memories. "I can see that you haven't changed one bit."

Van leant forward to grab a few peanuts out of the bowl placed on the glass table. He popped a few in his mouth, chewing with his mouth open. After he finished he smiled wickedly at Father Ross.

This is not going to be good, I thought

"Good evening Father," he said placing a few more peanuts into his mouth. "See you got a new wig."

Father Ross shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I couldn't control my smile as I watched him reach up and flatten down the sides of his hair. When I glanced over to where Edward was sitting his was fighting his smile as well. But, when I looked to my right where Kerry was sitting, she was fuming. Van was officially my hero.

Father Ross coughed then turned back towards me. "Tell me child, how is everything going for you?"

"Everything is great!" I said brightly. Is lying a sin? Oh hell, I'll just go to confession.

Father nodded slightly frowning. "Kerry told me that you have moved back home. Why the sudden change?"

I hate her. I really and truly hate her. I smiled hiding my anger. "Oh! That's just a minor set back. I won't be here long."

This was a mistake. I shouldn't have sat down, I'm going to hell. I know I am. Before I could stop it, Father Ross was asking question after question. It all happened so fast, I couldn't do nothing but lie.

"Is your job not working out?"

"My job is fine!" Lie.

"Why did you sell you car?"

"To help save the environment." Lie.

"Are you keeping your faith?"

"Of course I am!" Lie.

I was starting to hyperventilate. I couldn't take this interrogation for much longer. I could see the look on Van's face, he wanted to punch someone. But then I looked over at Kerry and she was smiling. She loves this, absolutely loving this! I could kill her.

"Bella?" The father asked. I zoned out, I had no idea what he just asked. I didn't know what to do; I looked over at Van with pleading eyes. I needed help. I had no idea what to say. He just shrugged his shoulders. That wasn't help at all!

"Yes?" I said unsure. The whole room got a little quieter. Everyone backs got a little straighter and my palms got a little sweatier. I was starting to panic, what did I just admit to?

"Really, who?" Father asked with a smile.

Kerry turned her body angrily at me. "Yes, Bella who?" I pressed my lips in a line. I didn't know why she's so angry, I didn't say anything to harm her. Or so I thought, I really didn't know what I agreed to.

"Err," I paused stalling for time.

"I am," Van interrupted. "I'm her boyfriend."

"What?" The whole room shouted at the same time.

I turned to Van so quickly I thought I gave myself whiplash. He can't be my boyfriend, I don't want a boyfriend. How in the hell was I suppose to get Edward to fall deeply and madly in love with me with a boyfriend? I can't say that he's not though or everyone will know that I'm a big fat liar.

"No you're not," Kerry said a bit snobby. What is her problem and why can't he be my boyfriend?

"Yes he is," I said before I could stop myself. There was no turning back now. Van and I are a happy couple.

"Why didn't any of us know then?" Kerry asked again. I kept my mouth shut letting Van take this one. I couldn't verbally lie anymore, I had a headache.

"Well," He said. "It's very new and we didn't want to bother anyone,since you have a wedding to plan and all. We just thought it would be better to keep it to our selves for awhile."

Van smoothly put his arm around my shoulders. "Though I must say, I'm so glad the cat is out of the bag. I don't think I could have kept it inside any longer, right honey?"

"Yeah," I said a bit dazed. "I guess it's official now."

To tell you the truth the idea of Van and I being boyfriend and girlfriend kind of creeps me out. I consider him a really good friend, nothing more. He's almost like a brother to me. I like him but I don't like, like him...like that. I mentally slapped myself; I was starting to think like I was in high school again. I had to get my head straight. I needed to be a mature adult about all of it. So I did what any other mature person would do, I rubbed it in Kerry's face.

When I glanced over at her she looked vivid. So I leaned into Van's arms making myself more comfortable. I forgot Father Ross was even there. He made himself known by a loud cough.

"I was just telling Kerry and Edward what a joy marriage is," Father Ross continued. "How saving yourself for marriage is one of the greatest gifts that you can give each other."

I nodded my head. I didn't want to disagree with him, that's one argument I don't want to get into. But really, would you buy a pair of shoes without trying them on? No, I don't think so.

Van had a different point of view. If my reflects were just a little faster I could have stopped him from doing what he did.

"Yeah but pops, I like to test drive my cars before I buy them." He smiled wickedly down at me. I prayed with every bone in my body that he would stop. It was pointless; God is punishing me for lying. "And let me tell you, this one delivers."

He shook my shoulders playfully, I was completely mortified. I was paralyzed with embarrassment. I couldn't move, talk, or run away. I just sat there with my eyes wide and my cheeks red.

"Edward and I definitely believe in waiting until marriage Father," Kerry chirped. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

Lie. It was a complete lie, I know for a fact Edward puts out. I glanced his way to see the look on his face. At first glance he was unreadable but when I looked harder something flashed in his eyes.

Anger. He was angry about something, but what? So many things to pick from I couldn't narrow them down. I mean he's planning on marring Kerry, I would be angry too.

I couldn't sit there anymore. I had to get out of there before Father Ross ask anymore questions. With no warning I quickly stood up. My shirt came up slightly from the speed of my actions; I quickly smoothed down my shirt then my hair.

"Mom asked Van and I to help her...clean," I said louder then necessary. I grabbed Van's hand and pulled him up. "It was nice talking to you Father, come on Van." I quickly turned to make my escape to the stairs.

"Bella, wait!" Kerry yelled after us, "Did you send out the invitations for the bridal shower like I asked you too?"

I thought back to the day when Kerry shoved the pink invitations into my hands. I remember telling her I would get right on it. I also remember that I might have accidentally used them as coasters for Alice's house warming party.

"Yes, I sent them out days ago" I said as my left eye twitched slightly.

"Oh great, you're a life savor."

"Anything for my baby sister," I turned and ran with Van close by before I had to lie anymore.

When we got to the top of the stair and out of hearing range I slapped Van hard across the shoulder.

"This is all your fault you know!"

"My fault, I was saving your ass back there."

"Saving my ass? You just dunked my head under the water," I bite back. "I can't believe you said, 'this one delivers' to Father Ross. If he didn't hate you before, he does now."

"Oh come on! It was funny, admit it." He laughed as he ruffled my hair.

I pushed his hand away, frustrated. "Fine it was a little funny." I saw Van smile in triumph, so I pointed my finger at him. "But not that funny."

I ran my fingers though my hair, "Jesus! What is Edward going to think of this? You just set me back weeks."

He roughly wrapped his arm around my shoulders setting me off balance. "This is not going to set you back with operation destroy Kerry."

My face turned a thousand different shades of red. So he did hear me telling Lou my story.

"Don't worry Bella; you didn't see his face when I told everyone I was your boyfriend. He looked pissed."

"He did? Why would he be mad?" I asked truly curious.

"Oh sweetie, you are so dense." Before I could get another word out he went running down the hallway. Dense? What's that suppose to mean? I was about to chase him down the hallway when my phone started to buzz.

"Hello," I asked absent mindedly.

"Ms. Swan, It's Mr. Smith at the bank."

Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!

"This isn't the best time right now. Um. You see, my grandma is really sick, she's needs my attention." Sweat was running down my forehead. I thought that I didn't have to deal with him anymore. I had no more money!

"Then when will be a good time? My office has been trying to reach you for months now," he said obviously frustrated.

"Sure, sounds great. Talk to you soon Mr. Smith, bye!"

I snapped the phone shut before he could get out another word. I'm screwed, so screwed. I wondered at that moment what it would be like to live in Mexico. I hear the food is fabulous. That night before I went to bed I prayed for the first time in my life.

I got down on both knees, kneeling at my bed with my hands folded on top. I closed my eyes and took a breath.

"God? It's me, Bella...Don't hang up! I know we haven't talked in awhile, but I need your help here. I'm in trouble. Please, I need to get and hold down a job. I need money more than anything right now. I know I shouldn't love worldly possessions, but I can't help myself. I enjoy eating food and having a roof over my head. If you help me out I'll do anything you want, _anything_. I'll go back to church, or at least try to. I'll volunteer my time to a good cause, I could donate some of the money you will provide me! Amen" I was about to get up when I thought of something else. "Oh, if you could maybe use you Godly powers to set Kerry's dress on fire, that would be great. Thanks."

I got up to shut off my light and crawl into bed. I was now in a relationship with Van Bennett, if that didn't give me nightmares...I don't know what will.

* * *

AN: Greetings from New York. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I kind of didn't. In every chapter I write something that I actually do. This one is the twitch. I twitch when I'm stressed out, its horrible. I don't stutter but I hear that people do that when they're nervous. Right?

CCD classes is a class you go to every Sunday to learn about you're religion. I did attend classes from the grade of 3 to 8th grade.( for you people who don't understand grades I was 9 when I started and 14 when I ended.) They were the worst Sunday's of my life.I wasn't as bad as Van but I held my own. I cheated my way through and I never did my homework. But, I'm not a bad person! Everyone did it!

Please reveiw with comments, questions, concernes. I'm so sorry I havent been keeping up with your PMs, Emails and reveiws. I've been out of town almost all summer. Please forgive me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Dark Edges

This is for _skycullen_; Your reviews always make me laugh!

"No."

Alice started to chase me around the room, like a crazy person. Alice wasn't the reason I was jumping over the furniture, though. It was the thin piece of paper she was holding in her small hands.

"Take it!" she yelled running around the sofa instead of jumping over it.

By the time Alice was around the sofa I was already on the other side. It felt nice to be faster than her for once. Granted, she's pregnant – it still felt nice.

"No," I said again but, this time firmer. I was hoping I could get my point across.

"If you don't take this check," Alice yelled from the other side of my sofa bed. "I am writing you out of our will."

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows. She wasn't going to crack me. Nothing she can say will make me borrow money from her.

"Fine," I said flatly.

She held the check above her head preparing to rip it in half. I shifted my body weight onto my left foot, giving her the go-ahead-I'm-waiting stance.

"And," She added frantically. "I'll let Rosalie be the God Mother of little Wolfgang."

I licked my lips, getting nervous. She wouldn't, would she? No she can't not make me the God mother, she promised me. I had everything planned out. I would be the one he came for help with girls or getting a fake ID. I was going to the cool adult.

I called her bluff. "You wouldn't."

Alice folded the check in half, placing it in her front pocket of her polo shirt. She reached around her small frame and pulled out her cell phone. My heart started to slightly speed up. Alice slowly flipped open her phone, scrolling though her contacts. She knew she was getting to me, she was teasing me.

"Fine!" I shouted unable to just stand there in silence for another minute. "I'll take your money," I mumbled softly under my breath.

It was hard for me to say it out loud. I loathed having to rely on other people; I've always been independent. I've been doing everything for myself since I could walk and talk.

Alice shut her phone but didn't slip it back into her jeans. She rocked on her heels, satisfied. She was really enjoying my pain.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"I'll take your money," I said louder and ten times faster.

Alice walked around my sofa bed and smoothly over to me. She wasn't saying anything but her face gave everything away. Her goofy grin lit up her entire face, causing me to wince. She was now standing inches from me - I could smell her Kelvin Cline perfume. She bought me the same bottle for Christmas. It smells heavenly; too bad I dropped mine before New Years.

"What?" She laughed. "I'm sorry it's just, you talk so fast."

I narrowed my eyes at her – if she wasn't pregnant I would kick her.

"Bite me," I said simply.

She laughed and grabbed the check out of her front pocket. She slipped it in my hand and embraced me with a hug before I could take a look at it. She broke away suddenly fixing her hair.

Alice started to make her way to the door. "I have to run," she said over her shoulder. "I'll be checking my bank accounts, if there isn't a decent withdrawal within a couple of days, I'm calling Rose."

I glanced down at the check and saw that it was blank. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. When I brought my eyes back up she was already gone. I guess I could have chased after her. I would have caught her before she got in her car. I could have told her I didn't care if Rose was the God mother. There was no way in hell I was filling in a number. I could have done all those things, but I didn't. I just brought my eyes back down to the check and thought of all the possibilities.

There are lots benefits to having a pull out bed in your room. All you had to do was push it in and instant extra space. Extra space that's perfect for attracting and promoting positive energy within me. I just recently had taken up yoga. I heard it works like a charm. I needed all the help I could get. I figured if I could balance my mind, body and soul maybe it would balance my karma as well. It is also thought to prevent specific diseases and maladies by keeping the energy meridians open and life energy flowing. Or at least that's what the back of the box says. Come to think of it, I have no idea what that means. Prevent diseases sounds good to me, everything else is just fillers, make them sound smarter.

I laid out the mat smoothly onto the carpet floor. I went over to the DVD player a placed the shiny disk in the whole the closed it shut. A warning label showed on the screen for what seemed like for hours. I ignored it looking down at my nails. They were in a desperate need for a manicure. When it finally faded I took a breath, preparing for my work out.

Another warning slide faded onto the TV. I slammed both hands on the floor, frustrated. I leaned on my side and grabbed the controller. I fast forwarded through all the warnings and the introduction given by a skinny woman wearing close to nothing. Really, how hard could Yoga be? It's not like it we are doing vigorous activity. I didn't want to watch the woman because she made me feel self conscious, she was so skinny.

Finally the video started, I got into the first pose. It wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. The woman at the health store counter had no right to look at me the way she did, I was a natural.

The woman on the screen switched into another pose. It looked a little harder than the first, but not bad. The woman lifted one arm off the ground as she turned to the side. I followed her movements, slightly losing my balance. I regained my stance and looked back up at the TV.

"What the hell?" I questioned out loud.

The woman was in a completely in a different position by the time I looked back up. A bit dazed I got down on my stomach. The women then lifted her feet half way up bending them slightly. She pointed her toes toward her head; she was making an upside down C.

"I can do that," I said encouraging myself.

I got into the same pose as the woman on TV. I smiled at my athletic ability. It was harder to look up at the TV in the position I was in, but I managed. My eyes widened as I watched the woman continue to move her feet closer and closer to her head. I tried to mimic her actions but my feet wouldn't move any further. In one frustrated act I grabbed my ankles with my hands pulling them to my head. I was going to get my feet to touch my head, I was determined. It was hopeless; I just kept rocking back and forth. After a few minutes of failed attempts, I was started to get motion sick with all the rocking.

I heard laughing coming from my door way. I was stupid enough to leave it open. I tried to turn my head to see who was enjoying the show but I couldn't seem to stop the damn rocking.

"Are you stuck?" the voice asked. Not just any voice, it was Edward. Yoga was suppose to correct my karma not make it worse.

"No," I said thinking on my feet. "My very good friend says the rocking reminds the body of the womb. It helps force out negative energy."

I finally unlatched my hands from my ankles letting my legs fall to the floor. My body sighed with relief. I was already in pain. Maybe I should have read those warning labels after all. If Edward wasn't standing in my door way with all his glory I would have called it a day. But, I'm stopping now.

Edward takes a small step closer. "Is this friend some kind of expert?"

"If you aren't going to participate," I said smugly. "Then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I was mentally praying that he would leave. The next stance didn't look pretty. It gave some calm to see the ridiculous pose on the television. No self respecting man would try some thing like that.

"Move over," he said absently as he watched the woman on the screen.

I glanced at the mat then back up at him. He was actually going to try the death position. The light danced in his eyes. He was smiling, not a smirk which I see often, but a genuine smile.

"Excuse me?" I asked a little dazed.

He lightly pushed at my shoulder. I weighed my options: I could ignore his pushing and maybe save him from a whole lot of hurt coming his way if he tries that pose. He'll thank me in the long run and we'll leave happily ever after. Or, I can keep my mouth shut and get my entertainment for the day.

I pick door number two, Bob.

"Fine," I said trying to sound unfazed. "Kill yourself, I'll watch."

I quickly made my way over to my couch, not wanting to miss anything. I sat down and crossed my legs Indian style. I glanced at the screen and smiled at what I saw. There was no way he was going to pull off that pose.

Edward quickly removed his shoes and socks. I couldn't help but notice that he had nice feet. One of my quirks is men in sandals. But, I wouldn't mind if Edward were to wear a pair. His feet didn't look disgusting to me. He took a breath and began to get into position.

I could feel my head tilting slightly in astonishment. Then my eyes started to widen when he was in the final stage of the pose. I was surprised that his body could bend like that. I couldn't stop my mind from wondering. I did have a perfect view of his back side. I guess it shouldn't have come to so much of a surprise, I mean I did sleep with him, but it was nothing like that.

A small giggle escaped my lips. I clasped my hand over my mouth, hoping he didn't hear me. He probably didn't, all he could hear was the blood rushing to his head. Gracefully, Edward untangled his body and sat back on the mat. He titled his head back to look at me and he winked.

"You do yoga," I said, stating the obvious.

He laughed a full hearted laugh as he got off the floor. He brushed down his shirt and fixed his hair. In two short strides he was at the couch.

"In my free time," He laughed again, sitting down. "I'm not great at it."

I buried my face in my hands too embarrassed to even look at him. It reminds your body of the womb? God I'm stupid.

"My friend is stupid," I admitted into my hands. "I shouldn't listen to her."

"I don't know," Edward said softly. "She's seems pretty great to me."

I looked up from my hands to see Edward's face centimeters from my own. Was it my imagination or was his gaze on my lips? I lick them, getting off whatever might me hanging from them. I see Edward breathe in sharply. I wondered if I just licked a bug or something.

"You've met her?" I asked. I let my eyes travel over his face. He was so close I could see every flaw that he did not posses.

"I met her awhile ago," he said softly. If he wasn't so damn close I wouldn't have heard him.

He was definitely leaning in closer, I wasn't dreaming it. I could count his eye lashes if I wasn't already preoccupied with the fact his knee was touching mine. He was going to kiss me, what other reason would there be for him getting so close.

_You can't let him kiss you!_ A voice inside me yelled. Since when did I grow a conscience? I pushed the voice far, far back into my head. The hell I won't, I answered.

_You can't let him kiss you_, the voice said again. _Even if he wants to, it's wrong_.

What do you mean it's wrong? I shouted back. This is what I've been waiting for, what I've been working for – what _we've_ been working for.

"For some crazy reason," Edward said sweetly. "Fate has brought her back into my life."

I can smell his breath as he talked. It made the voices in my own head stop. He was going to kiss me; I wanted him to kiss me. My lips started to tingle with anticipation.

"She must like that," I said and then closed my eyes.

He was going to kiss me! Yes, yes, yes –

"Bella, Edward!" Kerry yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "I need you!"

NO!

I couldn't feel Edward's breath on my face any longer. I opened my eyes with a start. Edward was already at the door.

"Coming!" Edward yelled back down. His voice sounded as cracked as I felt. We were so close, why does she have to ruin everything?

_She has every right, he is her fiancé._

"Shut up," I said aloud. I haven't had a conscience my whole life, I wasn't going to start. Luckily Edward was already downstairs so he didn't hear me talking to myself.

I walked stubbornly downstairs to see what Kerry wanted. I slipped on a jacket before I headed down; I didn't want her to question why I was wearing a skin tight tank-top. When I got to the last step it took all the positive energy I had left in my body to hold the fake smile I plastered onto my face.

"It's time for your bridesmaid dress fitting," Kerry said brightly.

"Wow," I said stunned. "That's a lot of pink."

She blushed. "I know how much you love the color."

I shifted my eyes over to Edward. He was looking directly at me, seeing how I would respond. I remember that I told him that I hated the color pink. I took a step closer, not that I wanted to. It was like the dress was pulling me by some magical power. I touched the neck line letting my fingers run down the side.

I swallowed. "That's a lot of, um. Lace."

Kerry clapped her hands together. "I know, I couldn't help myself." She walked up to me placing both her hands on my shoulders. "You are going to look so beautiful."

It suddenly got really hot: it was hard for me to breathe. The room even started to spin a little. Could it be possible instead of yoga curing my diseases, it actually made me sick? That would sound about right.

"Excuse me," I said as I ran to the kitchen.

I placed my hand on the kitchen counter holding myself up. My breathing was coming out in a short and fast rhythm. If that's what dying feels like, I'm living forever, period. I finally get my breath under control when Edward walks through the door way. I wiped away all the sweat that gathered on my forehead. He can't know about my little panic attack.

"Bella," He said unsure of himself. "I first would like to apologize for what almost happened in your room."

So he was trying to kiss me.

"Can you forgive me?" he added sadly.

My breathing was starting to pick up again. He was taking back his almost kiss. He can't just take it back! God, I had to get him out of there before I passed out.

"Yeah," I said shortly. It came out a lot meaner then I originally intended it to be. But, I didn't have time to be nice.

"I actually came by your room for a reason," he said looking at his feet. He obviously didn't notice my heavy breathing. I couldn't even talk, hopefully he would catch on that some something was wrong.

One could only hope.

"I heard you, um, praying a couple of nights ago."

"Oh God," I manged to whisper. This wasn't happening. My head was feeling really light; Edward's words seemed to fade into the background.

"I wasn't listening in, I was just passing by. And I want to let you know that I can help you with your money problems. With home equity rates the way they are and insurance it can be very daunting. I could lend you some money, if you need. "

My vision was starting to blur from lack of oxygen to the brain. I could barely make out his face, with all the black dots in the way. Lend me some money? He wanted to lend me money! Why on God's green earth is everyone throwing money in my face today?

"No!" I shouted breathlessly. I was saying no to Edward and I was saying it to floor as it was about to hit my face.

"Bella!" Edward screamed frantically. It was last thing I heard before I passed out.

* * *

AN: I really enjoy writing this story. I hope you enjoy reading it. I know its not as popular as my other story. I got a few question and I would like to answer them.

**Are you like this with your mother? **Answer is no. I am not. I "have" a mom, but I dont have one anymore. I suppose our relationship would be okay. My dad and I get along great so I assume it would be the same with her.

**How old are you? **Ha, I'm really and truly seventeen years old. I hope that doesn't bother anyone. I dont know why it would.

**Do you have a sister? **No, I dont have a sister. I have a bother, who is nineteen. If I were to write a story about that there would be a lot of violence in it. His friends used to think it was funny to push me down stairs when we all went to school together. Its so cliche, he was really popular and I'm not a loser but not as known as him. I was Michael's little sister. It wouldn't be pretty story :)

**Is this a Bella and Edward story? **Of course!


	8. Chapter 8

Peace, love and review.

Chapter Eight; You watch too much TV

That dress came straight from my nightmares. It's like Kerry literally pulled it from my deepest darkest dreams. Shoulder puffs? I thought that fad died out in the eighties! The dress was the icing on the cake. First yoga gets me sick, then Edward tries to kiss me and just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse, bam! But it wasn't my normal day of crap; I fainted. I fell onto the floor right after Edward offered to help me with my money problems.

When I to come to, I could hear the slight mummers of people in the room. I was about to open my eyes when I remembered that Edward wanted to take his kiss back. I should tell him that I have a strict no return policy. But, instead I kept my eyes close not wanting to face everyone just yet.

"She's fine," a male's voice said. Right away I realized that the voice belonged to Edward. "She just had a panic attack."

"How do you know that's all this is?" another male's voice asked. My body tensed slightly; it sounded like Van. What the hell was he doing there, just because he's my boyfriend doesn't mean he can come over whenever he wants.

"I took some medical classes when I attended Columbia," Edward said defensively. "Trust me, she doesn't need a doctor. I can take care of her."

"Well, I took tenth grade Bio. And I've seen almost every episode of ER!" Van shouted back. "I'm also her boyfriend, so I'll be taking care of her!"

What in the hell was he thinking? If I wasn't supposed to be knocked unconscious I would slap him. He said he was on my team - not against me. When I wake up I'm going to kill him.

"Well, aren't you prince charming?"

The voice was high pitched and a bit flirty. I knew it was Kerry. I can just see her twirling her hair around her finger as she said that. Who does she think she is flirting with my boyfriend?

_'Yeah, too bad his armor is dented!'_ I wanted to shout. _'Let Edward take care of me._'

"I just really care about her." I could picture Van's face. The con artist that he is can sell snow to an Eskimo. "She has really made my world a brighter place. And when you called and told me she was hurt, I came rushing over, I couldn't even think straight. All I knew was I had to see her, before it was too late."

_'I fainted,'_ I wanted to inform him. _'I'm not dying.'_

Then it hit me; that's why he was over. I should have thought of it sooner. Kerry called him because she knew how much Van loves me and needed to be there to take care of me. She couldn't bare the fact that Edward was focusing his attention on me instead of her.

"All she did was faint, Van. She's not dying," Edward said, annoyed.

We even think alike. We are clearly soul mates; I don't understand why he doesn't see that.

"Shouldn't she have woken up already?" Kerry asked shaking the couch slightly with her foot. "Maybe we should throw water on her."

That was my cue to wake up. I slowly fluttered my eyes open making it look realistic. I sat myself halfway up the arm of the couch. I moved slowly because I still felt a little light headed.

"What…What happened?" I'd like to thank the academy. "How did I get on the couch?"

I, unfortunately, already knew what happened. I just wanted Edward to whisk me away in his arms and care for me. Maybe I could convince him I needed to stay up all night, just in case. I had a few ideas how we could do that.

Edward was quickly by my side, holding my wrist in his hands. Van, not being as quick as him followed closely behind. But, Van also being my "boyfriend," he pushed Edward out of the way. Like my heart rate my hand dropped down. Van knelt down by my side and brushed the hair out of my face.

"You had a panic attack and passed out," Van informed me. "Edward carried you. Thank God you are okay. What's the last thing you remember before passing out?"

I wanted to slap his hand away from my face, but I restrained myself. Instead I leaned into his hand to make it look authentic.

"I remember Edward was talking something about home equity rates and insurance. Then I just couldn't breathe and passed out."

Van laughed. "Home equity rates and insurance? I would have passed out too. Way to go, you almost bored her to death."

I gave him a hard, disapproving look. He coughed quietly because he knew he was in trouble when we're alone again.

Edward came back over to the couch. "How are you feeling Bella? Any light headedness or nausea?"

Before I could open my mouth, Van held up his hand. "I said I've got this, I don't need your help." He turned back to me. "So, Bella do you have any light headedness or nausea?"

I gazed up at Edward hopelessly. I didn't want Van taking care of me. I wanted to play doctor with Edward!

"Van, go away." I said with a bright smile. I really didn't have the time to deal with his shenanigans and high jinks; I've been dealing with them my whole life.

Van shifted below me in surprise, he regained himself quickly. He covered up his uneasiness by giving a small laugh. It's Van's way out of everything, making jokes.

"Always joking," Van mumbled as he stood up. "That's why I love her."

'_Love?_' I thought inwardly. '_Now we're in love? Perfect, just what I need.'_

I let my eyes follow him as he walked to the other side of the room. His shoulders were slightly slouched. I brushed it off, he's a good actor. I couldn't have hurt his feelings. My uneasy feelings for Van quickly dissolved when Edward was back by my side.

"Pain?"

"No thanks," I admitted. "I've had enough."

Edward laughed. I felt a sense of pride for making him smile. He looked down after Van blamed him for my passing out like an idiot. It wasn't his fault, it was the yoga's.

My smile left my face when Edward stood up. "Nothing a little rest won't fix," Edward informed everyone. He turned back and tossed a bottle of aspirin at me. "Take two and call me in the morning."

I fumbled the bottle a little. My hand eye coronation isn't the greatest and smiled. "Thanks, Doc."

There was a slam at the front door and all of our heads turned in curiosity and wonder. My mother came running into the living room. Her hands were full with shopping bags and she was having trouble maneuvering around couches and tables. Her hair was a mess and was sticking to the sweat that had gathered on her face. She was huffing and puffing from the run from the car to the house. She wasn't one for exercise, though her figure would tell you otherwise. She took off her sunglasses, catching her breath.

She dropped her bags and ran closer to me. "Don't worry, mommy's here."

Jesus Christ.

--

When I was nineteen I did something that, I'll admit, I regret now. I was young – younger, wild and I was shitfaced. Three words can describe precisely why, on a whim, I got a tattoo.

Beer before liquor. It's a deadly combination; I don't recommend it to anyone.

I was at the party of the year at North Hall dorm. Anyone who is anyone was there. The kid with the glasses in the back of the class, the one who stutters away when you say hi to him was there scamming on the campus slut. The party was already in full swing when I made my appearance. I don't want to brag or boast, but I was pretty popular in college. High school was hell - I thought college would be the same. How wrong I was.

I grabbed a beer from one of the many drink tables and started to loosen up. I wasn't planning on staying long; I had a final in the morning. I cursed under my breath at the thought of it. I was stupid enough to take a class that had a final the day after everyone else was done. Parties were happening all around me and I had to study. I told myself I was just stopping by for one drink with Alice then I was going right back to my room to hit the books. That was all before I was invited to play a game of Kings Cup. It was my favorite drinking game of all time. It was probably because I can think on my feet, no one beats me.

The game is simple, a ring of cards with all different meanings are placed on the table. (E.g. six is for chicks, and so on). In the center of the ring of cards is a cup, a cup full of a mixture of everyone that is playing liquor. If you can't perform a task you take a sip of your own drink. But, if you break the ring you have to drink the entire King's Cup.

I had already passed my one beer limit and was on my second. I could never hold my liquor well so I was feeling a little tipsy. The game was going well: I had only had to take a couple sips from my drink. Then something happened unexpectedly. I got distracted by my "boyfriend" making out with some other girl. It was my turn to pull a card from the ring. My hand was half way there when I saw the two going at it. Absent mindedly I grabbed a card out, and broke the ring.

My transfixed eyes ripped from the sight when I heard whooping and hollering. I looked at the card in my hand then back down at the ring, it was broken. I normally would have protested, told them I was distracted. But I wasn't in my right mind. So, in one fast moment I put the cup to my lips and chugged.

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, and a searing pain on my lower left back and no memory of what happened after the party. I missed my final and had a swan giving the finger tattooed proudly on my skin.

I regret it more than I ever have when I stupidly bent over to grab the cookies from the oven and Renee happened to look over.

"What is that?" she asked panicked.

I knew what she was talking about. I stood frozen in the bent position for a few minutes, trying to come up with an excuse. When I couldn't think of anything, I decided to play dumb.

"What's what?" I asked standing up and turning around hiding my backside from her.

"Don't play dumb with me, young lady. Did you…did you get – do you have a.."

I blushed. She couldn't even form the words. If it was one thing my mom hated most, it was tattoos. "Boys don't like trashy girls," she used to say to us.

"Wow, mom it's a beautiful day," I said brightly trying to change the subject. "I'm so glad we decided to spend the day together. I really needed a day of _relaxation_ after last night."

_'I definitely need to R and R after you made your grand entrance and pushed everyone out of the room, leaving just me and my fear of being alone with you._' I added internally.

Her eyes turned dark, and I swallowed hard. I really am afraid of her. "Don't change the subject," she said pointing her finger.

"Fine," I confessed. "I got a tattoo. Is that what you wanted to hear? I got a stupid tattoo!"

She threw her hands in the air. "How could you do something so _stupid?_"

I turned to the cookies and started to lift them off the hot cookie try. I shook my head angrily. "I don't know! It wasn't stupid at the time!"

If I wasn't turned around I would have seen my mother charging in my direction. I should have sensed her but I was really more concerned about my cookies. As I was about to lift up my last creation off the try my shirt went flying up.

"Is it giving the finger?" she asked lifting my shirt up higher.

"Put down my shirt!" I yelled trying to squirm out of her grasp. "There's a draft in here."

Renee and I were caught in a battle of strength when Edward walked in.

"Wow, it smells great in – what's going on?"

My mother abruptly let my shirt fall and started to fix her hair in embarrassment. I decided to do the same; I couldn't imagine what I looked like.

"Oh, nothing," my mom said crossing her arms. "Just having a discussion about Bella's tattoo."

Edward raised an eyebrow at the word _discussion_. I just smiled and nodded, too mortified to speak.

"What do you think about the subject, Edward?"

My ears perked up at her question. I wondered if he was going to take her side on the matter just to butter her up. I wouldn't doubt it, he does things like that. He's almost just as much of a pushover as I was. I mean, he works at the bank because his dad wants him to. He does _everything_ Kerry asks for. He just needs to learn how to say no. He should start by saying no to the wedding. But, again, one can only hope.

"Well," Edward stated. "I kind of like Bella's tattoo. Because her last name is Swan, it's pretty cleaver."

_Idiot!_

I couldn't help but feel proud of myself. I'm cleaver even when I'm piss drunk. But, that doesn't change the fact that he just blew our secret. Edward's happy mood crashed in an instant, you could tell from his body language.

Renee took in a sharp breath. "You knew about it? How could you have seen it? It's on her lower back!" Tears started to gather in her eyes, "Does everyone know about this but me? You didn't tell me because I'm such a horrible mother, is that it? Do you really hate me that much?"

"Mom," I said quickly. "I don't hate you!"

"Yes you do," she said holding back tears. "All I've ever tried to do is help you. Got you free memberships to gyms, bought you clothes, gave you a place to live! I just don't understand what I did wrong!"

I pulled my mother into a hug so I could shoot the dirtiest look I could muster Edward's way. I saw his mouth form the word _sorry_.

"You've done nothing wrong mom," I said into her hair. "I love you."

Her tears started to soak through my shirt. She sniffed and backed away from our embrace.

"You do?"

A strange sensation washed over my body. A warm feeling touched a place in my heart that has been cold for so long. I really did love her. Even with all the psychotic things she does, I still love her. It was so weird saying it out loud.

"Yes," I said completely sure of myself. "I do."

She wiped the tears from her face and smiled. She turned around to face Edward who was scared stiff. She gave a small laugh.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she said grabbing his hand. "That was inappropriate."

Edward shook his head. "No, I shouldn't have said anything. This was all my fault."

_Damn right it is,_ I thought to myself.

How could he be so stupid, mentioning a tattoo that is completely hidden if I'm wearing clothes? The only way he could have seen it is if he saw me naked, which he did. But, luckily due to our blow out Renee was too frazzled to put the pieces together.

"Don't say such a thing," Renee said sounding like herself again. "Here have a cookie. Bella made them from scratch."

Renee handed him a warm cookie from the cooling rack and placed it into Edward's hands. I noticed as Edward placed the desert in-between his lips that I was holding my breath.

"Oh my God," he said after chewing the first bite. "That's amazing."

I blushed, another successful batch of cookies. I love to bake, almost as much as I love to write. I used to only bake when I was stressed –I was stressed, a lot. So I learned a ton of recipes. But now, I do it for fun. It's a great way to pass time.

"Thank you," I said simply. It was all I needed to say. I'm sure my smile gave it all away.

Edward finished his cookie and washed his hands clean. "I'll leave you two alone." Edward turned with a smirk and headed for the door.

"Edward!" I called after him. "Wait, I want to talk to you."

I gave my mom's arm a soft squeeze and ran after him. I grabbed his elbow and led him outside onto the porch, so we could have some privacy.

"That was really close," I said as I sat down on the bench. Edward took a seat next to me placing his head into his hands.

"I know I'm so sorry." He looked up from his hands and softened his eyes. "Maybe we should tell them."

"Are you crazy? We can't tell them, they'll go nuts."

"I can't keep lying to everyone—"

"No, you can't tell anyone," I interrupted. "I just need to get some money and I'll move out. You won't have to look at me until the wedding. Then, I'll be out of your life forever. Just don't tell anyone, please. It would kill my mother."

"Maybe I don't want you out of my life," Edward said placing his hand on top of mine. The butterflies started to surface again. My head was getting cloudy.

Was he going to try to kiss me again? Then I saw a flash in his eyes. I knew that he wasn't going to kiss me. He realized what he was doing and he was going to stop himself. My heart fell to the pit of my stomach.

"You make the best cookies I have ever tasted," he added quickly composing himself.

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"I wouldn't lie to you," He said nodding. "You should start up a bakery."

I couldn't fully focus on his words because I just noticed that his hand was still on top of my own. He was still touching me!

"With my luck," I said jokingly. "I would give everyone Salmonella."

I was sitting in my room in the dark mulling over what Edward said earlier in the day. Could baking really be my calling? I know I'm good at it and I love to do it, but could I make a living out of it? What about writing, I can't just give it up. But, it's obviously not getting me anywhere, so what's the point?

I could hear the TV humming in the background. It was one of those stupid infomercials. If only life's problems could be solved by those easy to assemble products sold on infomercials. The world would be a much happier place.

'Call now and not only will you get _the_ perfect job, we'll even throw in make your soon to be brother-in-law fall madly in love with you box free of charge! With just five easy payments of nineteen ninety nine, it could all be yours….standard shipping and handling charges apply.'

I sighed, it doesn't matter anyway. Those products always fall apart, or turn your skin green.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked this chapter. All new possiblities are opening up for Bella. If you want to read a fresh new story with a new POV I strongly suggest you read Of Fortitude by Spookymiss. It's well written and worth reading. She makes all my stories readable. Give it a try. If anyone could tell me a good story to read, I would like that. I haven't found a story that keeps my attention in a really long time.

Anyway, review and then go read Of Fortitude :)

**King's Cup:** It's a real drinking game, with many names. We call it of course, king's cup. Some other meanings for the cards are 2 is for you, 3 is for me, 4 is for the floor (last person to hit the floor takes a sip), 5 is for the sky, 6 is for chicks, 7 is waterfall, 8 is states, 9 is catagories and so on.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews, you guys are the best!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Strike Out

Paris!

The City of Paris has about 2,160,000 people living there and it covers about forty one square miles. Some of the attraction of Paris includes: The Eiffel Tower, Notre-Dame Cathedral, The Arc de Triomphe, The Louvre Museum and the Champs- Elysées.

Kerry loves Paris. As much as Kerry loves Paris, Renee loves it even more. They love Paris so much that they are going wedding dress shopping there for a whole week, both of them – together. Leaving me alone in the house, for a whole week! Completely alone; Phil is in Texas on a business trip and won't be back until after the double mint twins.

I have the whole week planned out. Okay, maybe not the whole week. I have the first night planned out. It involves lots of pizza, chick flicks and my two favorite men—Ben and Jerry. I'll just wing the rest of the week. But, it doesn't matter, I'm alone! I can walk around naked singing show tunes if I feel like it. Not that I will, I hate show tunes.

"Remember to call the florist while I'm gone," Kerry bickered as I carried her suitcases to the door. "I want everything planned out before I come home."

Sure, I'll call the florist. Right after hell freezes over…twice.

"Of course, don't worry about anything. You're going to Paris, for a week!" I worried that I was sounding too excited so I changed the subject. "Why isn't Edward carrying your luggage? This is really heavy, what did you do, pack a dead body?"

I turned back to Kerry to see her checking herself out in her compact mirror. She smacked her lips together and gave herself a slight pout. She wasn't even listening to me!

"I am carrying her luggage," I hear from the top of the stairs. "I agree this is about the weight of a dead body."

I bit my bottom lip, "What the hell am I carrying?"

Kerry snaps her compact shut and flips her prefect hair off her shoulder. "Bella, you have my makeup. Seriously, how can you even be related to me?"

I blew a piece of hair that had fallen over my eyes and mumbled, "I ask myself the same question every day."

"Sorry, what did you say?"

I picked up her makeup "kit" and hurried to the door, "I said we need to hurry or you and mom will miss your flight!"

Edward and I packed my mother and Kerry's luggage and makeup bags. They both brought makeup bags. I don't understand how two people can own so much useless crap. Renee would have helped us but she said she just painted her nails. She couldn't have a bad manicure when she arrived in Paris. What would the French think of Americans? She has to represent our great country!

Edward was driving us to the airport. I was forced to go along for the ride to discuss wedding plans, because we haven't talked about the subject enough in the past couple of months. If someone even mentions the word wedding during my week alone, I was going to puke.

After an hour of listening to Kerry babble on and on about her stupid wedding they were finally gone. If I was driving I would have dropped their asses off at a corner but since Edward was in control we had to do the whole goodbye-I'm-really-going-to-miss you hugs.

The ride home was completely quiet. I didn't know what to say to him. Every time I tried to bring a subject up, I would chicken out and shut my mouth.

I was looking out the window when I felt my front pocket vibrate.

I looked down at the caller ID and groaned quietly. I took a deep breath and flipped open my cell phone. "Van! I was just thinking about you."

"Hey Bella, are you in tonight? "

In? In for what? I don't remember making plans with my fake boyfriend. I have plans: eat an unhealthy amount of food and not weigh myself afterwards.

"What's happening tonight?" I asked happily as I looked at the review mirror to catch a glimpse of Edward's eyes.

"The same thing you do every third Tuesday of the month. Go bowling with my dad," He said in such a tone then I slightly winced. He seemed angry with me. I tightly closed my eyes in guilt. I totally forgot about my monthly date with Lou. I felt like a horrible friend.

"I knew you would forget," Van said with a sigh. "When I heard my dad mention your name, I thought I might have to remind you to come. He's looking forward to seeing you."

I can't believe it. Van is guilt tripping me. He has no reason to guilt trip me. When he went away to find the meaning of life or whatever, I went over to Lou's house and kept him company. I was the one who went bowling with him and his friends who can't keep their hands to themselves.

"Of course I'm coming," I exclaimed in a happy tone. I wasn't going to pick a fight with Van when Edward was sitting next to me.

"He's sitting right next to you, isn't he?"

I huffed, "You know me so well!"

Van cracked a laugh, "You are shameless, Swan. So I'll see you tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said completely truthful. "See you later."

"Yeah and Bella," he added quickly. "Don't bring Edward."

Why would I even think about bringing Edward? He would never talk to me again if he finds out that I hang out with a bunch of old men for fun. But, on the other hand, Lou is team Edward. He can help convince him that I'm perfect in every way.

"Sure, I'll ask if he would like to join us. He's sitting right next to me."

"Bella, don't!"

I place the cell phone firmly on my right shoulder, coving the mouth piece. Edward was already glancing my way at the mention of him.

I smiled, "Van and Lou would like to know if you want to join us for a game of bowling?"

Edward looked confused but laughed. "Bowling? I don't know; I'm a horrible bowler."

I could help but giggle. I've been doing that a lot since I met Edward. Giggling, it seems so lame. "Come on," I pressed. "What else are you going to do? Your worse half is on her way across the big ol' ocean."

He smiled, "Alright, I would love to come." He didn't correct me on the 'worse half' remark. He either agrees with me or didn't hear that part.

"Great!" I put the phone back up to my ear. "Edward and I will see you at seven."

"Bella, seriously you can't bring him!"

God, what's his problem. He can't tell me who I can and can't bring to bowling night! Edward is coming and there's nothing Van can say that will change my mind.

"Don't be ridiculous," I laughed covering my anger. "Five hours isn't that long to be apart."

"Bella just listen, Courtney –"

I interrupted him before he could finish. "I can't wait to see you, bye!"

After I hung up the phone I sat in the passenger seat confused. Courtney, who the hell is Courtney? I don't remember Lou having another kid. She must be a long lost cousin or something.

--

Edward went inside before me, I told him I was going to wait for Van outside. I waited for five minutes and eventually got bored. I decided to wait for him inside where the bugs can't eat me alive.

Before I could even walk through the bowling alley's doors I was pulled into the bushes. I was being abducted, which shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did. I mean I do have the worse luck on the planet, so of course I would get kidnapped. But, as I was being pulled down to my death, I wasn't thinking that I was going to die. No, I was wondering if I left the iron on. Because dying and having my mother's place burn down? That would just be tragic.

My mind finally registered that I was being abducted so, I let out a blood curling scream.

"Bella," a familiar voice whispered harshly. "Shh, it's me."

"Van! What the hell are you doing?" I narrowed my eyes to make out his face. I felt a sting on my left arm I looked down and frowned. "You idiot, I think I'm bleeding."

"Serves you right, you wouldn't answer your cell phone!"

My stomach did a flip-flop. I didn't answer because I was with Edward all day long. No Kerry interruptions, just Edward and I. My memory subsided and I felt a surge of anger, "What is so important you couldn't talk to me like a _normal_ person?"

He threw a twig at my face. Its official, we were acting like brother and sister. "Like I tried to tell you five hours ago on the phone and when I stopped by your place, but you weren't there. _Courtney_, the girl I'm….I'm seeing works here!"

"What do you mean seeing?" I thought about what he said some more. "You have a girlfriend? You're…you're cheating on me?"

"She's not my girlfriend, I just _see_ her from time to time. But, she thinks that we are a couple."

"What do you mean _see_ –" I mentally slapped myself. I'm twenty five years old and I was thinking like an innocent child. "You're sleeping around with her. You're supposed to be my boyfriend."

I was genuinely hurt. I didn't know why I felt the way I did about the news that Van was sleeping with another girl. I didn't even like Van in that way.

"Mommy, there's someone in the bushes!"

Van and I both stopped talking and breathing. We moved into the shadows of the bushes so the little girl couldn't see us as clearly.

"What did I tell you about lying, Avalon. Do you want to wait in the car while everyone else has fun?"

"Mom! There's really someone in the bushes –"

"That's enough," The mother pulled the little girl harshly along.

I let out the breath that I was holding and rubbed my temples.

"You're here with me as my boyfriend, I'm here with Edward as his fiancé's maid of honor and Courtney is here as your _friend_. And I'm sitting in the bushes, in the dirt. Have I mentioned lately that I hate my life?"

"We can rise above this," Van said standing up. He held out a hand to me, I grabbed it. We were going to have to get through this mess together.

"What do you suggest we do?" I asked, brushing the dirt off my backside.

"First, we need to get back in there before everyone gets suspicious."

"Then?" I pressed. I really needed more information than that.

Van remained silent as we walked up to the door. I was about to ask him again when he snapped his fingers.

"We can't be seen together whenever Courtney is around. Every time you see her, pretend you have to go to the bathroom. I'll do the same. As long as we aren't in the same area, I don't see a problem."

"Edward is going to get suspicious," I stated as I put on a smile. Lou and the others were starting to come into view.

"Let him," Van said putting an arm around my waist. Courtney obviously wasn't anywhere around. "He can be your knight in shining armor. Tell you what a horrible boyfriend I am. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

I turned to him, hurt. "Van, that's not what I'm trying to prove."

"Its fine, I get it." Van tightened his grip around my waist as we moved closer to the group. "Show time," he whispered softly into my ear.

Van offered to get everyone's drinks. Of course, I knew his motives behind his actions. Courtney works at the bar. What kind of name is _Courtney_ anyway? I wondered if she was pretty as I watched Van walk away.

"So," Lou's voice entered my thoughts. "How are things _going?_"

I ripped my eyes away from Van and frowned at Lou. "Horrible, nothing is going the way I planned."

Lou reached up to ruffle my hair. "Everything will work out," he said sure of himself. "He's here isn't he?"

I let my eyes wander to where Edward was standing. He was up next: I was excited to see how he would do. He said he wasn't very good at bowling. Maybe I can be better at something than he is. He may have beaten me at yoga, but I'm pretty good at bowling. I've been coming here every Tuesday for years.

Edward grabbed a ball of the convergent, my breath hitched as his arm muscle flexed. I was transfixed as he walked gracefully up to the line letting the ball go flying down the alley. Everyone and every sound vanished as the ball rolled straight down the middle of the alley. When the ball hit the center of the pins all sound came back, he got a strike.

I could hear all of Lou's friends cheer while Edward came walking back to the table. Edward is good at bowling too!

"I thought you said you weren't good at bowling," I pointed out as he sat down next to me.

He shrugged his shoulders playfully, "Beginners luck."

I turned forward, "Yeah, whatever."

Edward started to say something but I wasn't listening. I was too distracted by Van jumping up and down like a mad man behind a gorgeous woman. She had long curly hair that ended just past her shoulders. Her hair was an auburn brown color that literally glowed when the light hit it. She was a knock out; why was Van waving his hands over his head?

"What?" I mouthed harshly. I'm sure Edward didn't see me. He was looking down at the table.

He was pointing his fingers toward the bathroom, than it hit me. That was Courtney, holding all the drinks. She was coming over and I was still sitting there like an idiot.

"I can't remember the last time I had this much fun," Edward was still going on. Wait, what was he saying?

I missed everything he was saying! I wanted to continue to listen to him to figure out what he was saying before but I had to interrupt.

"I have to use the restroom," I shouted suddenly.

I got out of my chair before anyone could even register what I had said. I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could. Just as I ducked behind the lockers located near the bathroom, Courtney and Van appeared by the table delivering the drinks to everyone. I peeked my head around so I could hear what they were saying. It was hard to make out every word because of the noise but I managed.

"Mr. Bennett," Courtney said sweetly. "I'm so happy to finally meet you. Van does nothing but talk about you."

Lou looked honored. He loves Van, he's always happy to hear that Van loves him back. I looked over to Edward, his expression was starting to change. He could sense something was going on.

"I'm Edward," he introduced himself kindly. God, I know what he's doing. Why does he have to be so nice?

"Oh," Courtney said placing her hand over her chest. "I'm so sorry, how rude of me. I'm Courtney, Van's girlfriend."

Shit.

Edward's lips tightened into a line and Van's face turned a light shade of white. Edward was about to say something but a group of teenagers started to cheer and yell next to me. I couldn't hear a thing. I narrowed my eye so that I could maybe read his lips. Then the teenagers started to move in that general direction blocking my view. I tried to look around them, but there was not point. By the time they cleared out Courtney was gone along with Van.

I picked myself off the floor and walked carefully back to the table. I made sure I had my facial expressions under control before I reached the table. My mother always said I can be read like an open book.

"Does anyone know where Van has gone to?" I asked happily. If I know Van, which I do, he had told everyone that he has work to do or he has gotten sick and had to go home. He is worse with confrontation than I am.

Edward shifted in his seat, "He said he was feeling a little sick and he'll call you later."

I looked over to Lou and he gave a small wink. Was Edward protecting me? Why doesn't he just tell me Van is cheating on me?

"I see," I said sitting down, a little stunned.

"I can drive you home if want," Edward offered sweetly.

Edward and I stayed at the bowling alley for another hour. The Van incident was quickly forgotten because I never laughed so hard in my life. Edward wasn't kidding, it really was beginners luck. He not only scored the lowest but he injured himself and others in the process.

"How's your foot?" I asked as we walked to his car.

"Better than Betty's," Edward admitted quietly. Edward dropped a ball on his foot and when it rolled off the ledge it landed on the unsuspecting Betty's. She's a trooper though, she'll be fine.

The ride home was pleasant. We recapped the events of the night laughing and joking all the way home. I felt so comfortable around Edward, it surprised me. Most people don't understand my humor, but he gets me.

We're perfect for each other!

I was half expecting Edward to bring up Van and Courtney. He never even hinted toward the subject. I wanted to know what Van had said to him even more now. I told myself I would call him later to find out.

"Are you sure you're okay staying here by yourself?" Edward asked as we pulled up to my mother's place. He put the car in park and looked at me with smoldering eyes.

"Of course, I'm a big girl." I laughed gathering up my bag, "Thank you for your concern."

"Okay," Edward said looking down at the steering wheel. "I guess I'll…Talk to you later."

I slid out of the car, not wanting to leave. I had my chance to stay with Edward and I blew it. It didn't matter because a nigh alone is what I needed. Of course I can stay by myself; I've only been taking care of myself since I was five.

"Thanks for the ride," I said leaning back into the car before I shut the door.

What a silly question to even ask. Will I be okay staying by myself. I walked up to the front door without looking back once; I knew if I did I would change my mind. When I got inside and shut the door, I heard the ignition of Edward's car start up and fade away.

He was gone, alone at last.

--

I don't know why I was acting like such a baby. I finally get the place to myself and I'm being ridiculous. I've been living on my own for years and I have never been scared. Why was I jumping at even the slightest sound? I picked up a magazine trying to distract my thoughts. Another noise came from outside. I jumped up and threw the magazine half way across the room.

It's all Edward's fault, doubting my ability to stay by myself; I'm not a little kid! But, why am I freaking out? Maybe there's a masked murderer on the loose and he's stalking outside. I could have sworn I just saw something move outside the window.

I heard another noise and screamed. It was only eleven at night. No one could possibly be asleep yet.

"That's it!" I shouted. I sprinted up stairs to where my phone was charging. I quickly dialed a number by memory.

A husky voice picked up.

"Edward," I said quickly. "Come back, I need you."

* * *

AN: Bella and Edward are going to get _closer_ in the next chapters!

As I said in my authors note in my other story, I am a senior and taking some college courses. My work load is crazy. Updates might be slower. I have some Comp 1 essays to write and a have a lot of yearbook things I must attend to. I'm editor this year! And why didn't anyone tell me applying to college would be so stressful and expencive?? I'm applying to UF (unversity of Florida) and it is costing me nearly 40 bucks!! Gah, and that's only one out of 4 I'm applying to...

Special thanks to _Toptoyea_ for reviewing _every _chapter and pushing this story over the 300 mark. I thought it would never happen. Welcome to the story.

Review if you feel like it! I hope to hear from you.


	10. Chapter 10

AN:Thanks for all your reveiws. I LOVED them. Thank-you for all you college support it was all very helpful. This chapter is short but I thought I'd finish before the weekend is over. I really hope you like it.

Chapter Ten: The Truth

"Don't say it!" I yelled as I went to the kitchen. He thinks it's so funny that I was scared out of my mind tonight. I think I have watched one too many horror films.

Edward followed close behind, laughing slightly. "Fine, I won't say that you were—"

"Hush," I said grabbing a beer out of the refrigerator.

I didn't offer him a drink; he didn't deserve one after he laughed at me like that. Seriously, I was scared. I walked past him ignoring the smell of his cologne and the light in his eyes.I walked into the living room to take a seat on the sofa.

As I was leaving the kitchen I could hear the refrigerator open and close. I sat down on the couch staring at the hole in the window. This time it wasn't entirely my fault that we had a gaping hole in the window. I blame Jason. Edward took a seat next to me with a beer in hand. His shoulder was touching mine, I couldn't feel the warmth of his body radiating onto my own.

I took a swig of my drink and smiled up at him. "Who's going to fix the window?"

He looked down at me then glanced at the window. He shrugged his shoulders and mimicked my actions by taking a quick sip of his own drink. "Well, it was your fault."

"My fault?" I asked, surprised. "This was definitely your fault."

"How could it be my fault? You're the one that threw the statue at me."

I laughed at the memory. "I thought you were Jason from Friday the Thirteenth. You shouldn't have surprised me like that."

He shook his head. "If I didn't have lightening fast reflects, I wouldn't have a head right now."

I pushed his shoulder playfully - this really was his fault. "Don't be a drama queen, it just would have knocked you out for a bit. Besides, You came into the house without my knowledge, what was I suppose to think?"

Edward ran his finger through his hair considering my words. "Not that I was some fictional character. When you didn't answer the door I thought you were in danger. How was I supposed to know you were hiding in the closet?"

I remained silent; he had a point. I was hiding in the hallway closet when I

heard knocking. I didn't think it would be Edward, I thought it was a murderer trying to break in. I don't know why a murderer would knock before they came in, but there is a first for everything.

I laughed. "Do you think Kerry is going to be mad that I threw her statue through the window?"

Edward face suddenly turned serious. "Yes, furious."

I could see why he would be scared, that stupid statue was suppose to be a symbol of their marriage or some shit like that. It was the closest thing to me when I crawled out of the closet, having it be Kerry's marriage doll was just a plus. The more I thought about it, mom would be angrier than Kerry.

When we were little mom sat us both down and showed us "The marriage doll." She told us the first daughter to get married will receive the doll as a symbol of love. She said it's been passed down from generation to generation. During the whole speech my mother not once looked my way. It was like she was just talking to Kerry. She knew I wouldn't get married first, she knew from the beginning.

To Kerry, it's not a symbol of love – it just shows that she beat me at one more thing.

Neither one of us talked. I took another sip of my beer trying to think of something else to say. Edward started laughing. His laugh bounced off all the walls, sending vibrations through my body. His laugh was so carefree; I couldn't help but join him.

I finally caught my breath. "Why are we laughing?"

"That thing was hideous, wasn't it?"

I nodded my head holding back my laugh, "unquestionably hideous."

"Edward," I said quietly. "Why are you marrying her?"

Oh my god, I did not just ask him that. Way to take a perfect moment and ruin

it. Please tell me I'm dreaming! I stupidly looked down to see if I was naked, I had a nightmare like that once. I was fully clothed, I wasn't dreaming. I really just asked Edward why he was marrying my disgusting half sister.

"It's the right thing to do," he said sadly.

The right thing to do? The right fucking thing to do? That's his reason for ripping my heart out and stomping on it? Because it's the right thing to do. I felt angry. I put my beer on the coffee table and turned to him.

"The right thing to do!" I shouted. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I asked her to marry me," he said surprised at my outrage. "I can't just abandon her. That would be wrong."

"Why?" I asked. "That's not a good enough answer. Tell me why you are going to marry her."

"That's the reason, Bella," he sounded offended. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"Tell me the truth," I said standing up waving my arms around. "She's horrible. She's mean and hurtful. She has no sense of humor. You're never happy around her. For once in your life do something that makes you happy; don't just do something because 'It's the right thing to do.'

"Stop it, Bella." He said getting on his feet. "Just stop it."

"Why," I said with tears in my eyes. "Just tell me why you're still with her. Please, for my sake. Tell me the truth."

"Because," he said outraged, "the woman I wanted to be with left me. Seven months ago."

His words cut through me like razors. I lost all feeling in my legs. I needed to sit down.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?" Edward continued. "I am in love with a woman I can't have." Edward ran his finger through his hair. "I'm marrying Kerry in a week and a half unless you can give me a good enough reason not to."

"I – I," I fumbled over my words.

"Say it," Edward whispered. His eyes were locked onto mine.

He was talking about me I know he was. I couldn't think of anything to say. I'm in love with you, be with me. None of those words sounded good enough. Edward started toward the door with his head bowed. He was about to reach for the door handle when my mouth decided to finally open.

"Edward!" I yelled before he walked out of my life forever.

My legs suddenly got their feeling back. I ran half way then stopped. Edward turned around with a hint of hope in his green eyes.

"You can't marry her because," I said losing all of the courage I just gained.

"Because?" he pressed taking a step closing to me.

"Because I'm in love with you," I shouted so fast I doubted he could understand me.

I prepared myself to say it again but was interrupted by his lips crashing into my own.

Once my mind registered the fact that he was kissing me, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. It was the moment I have been dreaming about for so many months. I could feel all of him through his clothes. But, it still wasn't close enough. Heat shot through my body, I started to take off my shirt. Before I knew it Edward was down to his boxers and I was completely naked. I reached out and ran my hands over his chest. I could feel his heartbeat against my fingertips. I reached up and kissed him again. He tasted like magic.

--

As I lay naked next to Edward a million question came crashing down on me, destroying my perfect moment. Who's going to tell Kerry? How are we going to tell Kerry? We were going to tell her, because there was no way in hell he was getting away from me this time. Not after another night of amazing sex. It's not just about the sex: he gets me. What more can you ask for?

Edward kissed my temple bringing me out of my thought process. I smiled as he whispered into my ear. "I guess I should tell you, I've never been truly in love with Kerry. It's always been you."

I moved closer to Edward and smiled into his chest. "I guess I should tell you," I said tracing circles into his perfectly toned chest. "I was never really dating Van. I was just trying to make you a little jealous."

Edward's body shook with silent laughter. "I know," He whispered.

I lifted my body up onto one arm. "You know, how?"

Edward tucked of hair behind my ear. "He told me, at the bowling alley. I think his exact words were, 'Edward you're an idiot. Open your eyes, She's undeniably in love with you.'"

"It's true," I smiled up at him. "I'm undeniably, unconditionally in love with you."

* * *

AN: Short, but worth it? I dont have much to say, nothing new really. Oh, I read this fanfiction and the person said they weren't going to update until the got X amount of reviews. Let me tell you, I don't do that. I write when I have time, I dont wait unitl I get so many reviews. I write this story for myself and then share it with all of you. So don't think that I'm holding out on you guys!

I must go write an essay and study for my calc test, BLAH.

Review if you feel like it!


	11. Chapter 11

**First off, Thanks for ALL the reviews. There were so many! Second, enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter eleven; Court Tv is real.

Edward stirred next to me, I held my breath not wanting to disturb the perfect moment I was experiencing. Edward has been with me twenty-four-seven since the night we went bowling. It's been the best six days of my life. Everything I have dreamed about for so long was finally coming true. Edward even caught me pinching myself a few times. I turned my head to look at relaxed features. I wished I could bottle up that moment and keep it forever, tucked away in a safe place.

"You're awake," Edward stated while stretching out his lean body. He moved closer to my own body and tucked his head under my chain.

"I have important things to attend to today," I informed him smugly.

"Does your important business involve you, me and no clothes?"

He brushed his lips softly against my neck. I could feel my heart beat start to speed up. Against every desire I had in my body, I slightly pushed him away. I had an interview at nine a.m. sharp. The old Bella would have gladly wrapped her arms around him and let the desire take over her. But, I changed into some responsible, reasonable, someone who can pay her own bills.

"I have that interview at the bakery in—"I turned my head away from Edward's kisses to take a peek at the clock, "in an hour!"

My cheeks flushed with surprise, how did time pass so fast? I started to pull myself out of bed, still flustered by the lack of time I had to get ready. Just as I was about to fling the covers off my body Edward pinned my arms down. He carefully balanced his body over mine. The smell of his breath made my head spin with desire. I took a few deep breaths trying to focus and trying to make the room stop spinning.

"Edward," I started slightly out of breath. It was really hard to think about frosting cake when he was nibbling my neck like that. The room was still spinning; so, I shut my eyes and bit my bottom lip.

"Edwa—"I tried once again but was interrupted by what his hands were doing. My body shivered slightly.

"Ed—" oh god and his fingers! "Fuck it."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down closer. I had plenty more time to be "new Bella," I told myself I would start the very next day.

--

I was running late, really late. It was the biggest day of my life, not only because of the interview for the perfect job but Edward and I were telling Kerry the wedding was off. We were going to tell her! She was coming home from France at one that afternoon. I had just enough time to get to my interview, drop off some baby clothes to Alice and get home just in time to screw over my sister. I had pictured how she would react over and over, but nothing I came up with ever seemed right. I pictured her crying and throwing stuff, but then I felt guilty. Me, feeling guilty for her! I was really starting to hate the new Bella.

I was grateful Edward let me borrow his car; my bike wouldn't have cut it. They say you're not suppose to drive when you're stressed out, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I pressed my foot down on the gas accelerator. I came up behind a slow moving taxi. I honked my horn a few times warning him to hurry up. Either I was imagining things or he actually slowed down! I changed lanes without putting my blinker on, cutting off the man in the right line. I increased my speed so I was lined up perfectly with the taxi.

I turned my head so I was facing the taxi and not the road. "Get off the road, grandpa!"

I honked a few times for effect and sped up past him. I watched as the taxi shrunk smaller and smaller in my review mirror. I glanced down at my speedometer, I blushed a rosy red. I was going twenty miles over the speed limit.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. I slowed down to a reasonable pace. When I glanced in my review mirror for the second time it wasn't to see where the taxi was located. It was because of the flashing red and blue lights.

I pulled over to a vacant parking lot. I quickly fixed my hair and checked myself in the mirror.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" I the officer asked, lowering his sunglasses to look at his clipboard.

"You haven't met your quota for the year?" I cursed quietly to myself. Why did I just say that? I seriously need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

The officer looked up from his writing, "excuse me?"

"No," I said quickly. "I'm not aware why you pulled me over, sir."

He leaned into the window slightly, looking straight into my eyes. "You are not aware that you were going twenty miles over the speed limit, honked in a no honking zone and were practicing reckless driving?"

"No," I offered meekly. "It been a rough twenty something years. I just wasn't paying attention."

"Rough twenty something years?" He asked shaking his head. "I can tell you have it real rough with this car. What, daddy didn't buy you the one you wanted?"

"No, officer this isn't my car." I yelled, "I really have a bike. But I'm running late for a job interview—"

"You're telling me this car is hot?" He asked stepping slightly back from the window.

I just figured he wanted to get a better look at the car. I mean it was a very nice looking car, but I would never call a car "hot." It must be a guy thing, I thought.

"Well, it's very hot I guess. But what's that have to do with anything?"

The officer reached down to his gun. "Step out of the car."

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. Why was he reaching for his gun? I know I was speeding but I didn't know that was a criminal offence.

"What, why? Can't you just give me a ticket and be on your way." Not that I'll be able to pay it, I added secretly.

He steadied his stance a little more. "Get out of the car now!"

"Okay." I said nervously. I unbuckled my seatbelt as fast as I could and opened the door. I slid out of Edward's car with my hands raised.

"Hands on the hood," he yelled. I did what he said fighting back my tears.

"We've got a white female with a stolen vehicle, I'm bringing her into the station."

"Stolen? This car is not stolen!" I tried telling the officers as he stepped carefully closer to me.

"Everything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law," the officer read me my rights as he handcuffed me and placed me in the back seat of his cruiser.

--

"Hey," I shouted through the jail bars at the passing police officer. "I get my one phone call. I have watched enough court TV to know I get a phone call."

The officer just laughed in my direction completely ignoring my request. I sunk down to the floor. Nothing ever goes right. It's my own fault really. I should have known I could never be fully happy. It always happens the same way. I'm happy for a week then something terrible happens. When will it ever end?

I lifted my head when I heard a heavy door slam. A officer came walking over to my jail cell with his keys ready. My spirits lifted a little but not much. I was going to get my phone call.

"You can have your phone call now," he said with no emotion. He unlocked my cell letting me out in the open.

Much to my relief I was finally at the phone. It was hard walking by all those tough looking women. Most of them looked like they wanted to beat my head in. And the others, looked like they wanted me to be their special girl. Jail was not a place for me.

I picked up the receiver and dialed Edward's phone number. The phone rang once, then twice, then three times. I could feel the prickling of tears. I looked up at the clock. It was once thrity. He was already home with Kerry. They were probably rolling around in bed together.

The phone rang four times. I can't believe I thought he would want me instead of Kerry. God, I was so stupid.

"Hello," Edward answered the phone. At first I couldn't say anything. I thought that I was imagining it.

"Hello," Edward said once again. "Bella is that you?"

"Edward," I breathed. "Oh, help me." I could feel the eyes of the officers on me so I turned my back to them leaning closer into the phone.

"Bella! Where are you? Are you okay?" I could hear the edge in his voice. I smiled slightly.

"I'm in jail, it's horrible. They think I stole your car. They wouldn't let me have my phone call until now. And now you're there with Kerry probably rethinking breaking up with her. I'm going to be stuck here with these women! Oh, God these women!"

"Bella, just calm down. I'm not rethinking anything, I'm yours." His voice was low and muffled. I knew that he was, in fact, there with Kerry.

"Is that Bella?" I could hear her in the background. She sounded kind of angry. "Give me the phone."

"Bella Marie," she shouted. "I can't believe you would do this to me."

He told her! He told her without me there. I was thinking about what I was going to say to her for days. And now he did it without me. I was going to kill him. If I got out of jail alive, of course.

"Kerry listen," I said sweetly.

"No," She shouted. "I can't believe you never called the flouriest, or the bakery. And I went to check on your dress and they said you never went in for any of you fittings! Are you trying to destroy my wedding?"

_Yes._

"You, Isabella Swan," Kerry spat out, "are dead to me. Do you hear me? Dead!"

Then the phone line went dead, just like Kerry and my relationship.

* * *

AN: I haven't updated in like… forever and a day? It's been awhile, sorry guys. Thanks to a few facebook friends, and some PM's I wrote another chapter. So you guys should thank them. Good news I got into FGCU, woo. But, that was my safe school, I'm still waiting to hear from a few others. Fingers crossed :)

Bella's in jail! I've been wanting to do that forever!  
I guess you'll have to wait and see what happens. Reviews would be nice :)


	12. Chapter 12

_This ch__apter is a filler setting up for when Bella tells Kerry. I know you guys want that chapter the most, just wait a little longer. I hope you aren't too thrown off by this chapter. But, family is the most important thing to me. I truly believe no matter how much you think your parents hate you, deep down you know they love you. Anyway enjoy. _

Chapter 12; Mommy dearest

I fell asleep lying against the cold cell wall. Of course nothing was going the way I wanted things to go. I was too scared to sleep in the bed, not knowing who had been there before me. I realize that the floor is not much better but at the time it felt safer. Pounding on the cell bars awakened me.

"Bella Swan you are to be released. Your ride is waiting for you out front."

I picked my body off the floor, sighing with relief. I was going to get to see Edward in a few short minutes.

"What?" I asked as I passed to officer. "No apology? No, 'I'm sorry Ms. Swan for thinking you stole a car.'"

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, but you better keep your mouth shut. Or you'll end up right back in here." I reached the door. "Have a good day, officer."

I slipped out of the holding area with a smile on my face. Edward was just a few feet away, probably waiting for me with open arms. My heart was pounding as I rounded the corner.Then it dropped to my stomach.

"Mom? What…what are you doing here?" I stuttered as I slowed my pace in fear.

"Isn't obvious, I'm bailing you out of jail." She said rounding to the driver's side of the car. "Do you think I would really let you sit in a dirty jail cell with those women eyeing you? What kind of mother do you think I am?"

I opened the door still shocked that she was there. "It's not that, I just thought Edward would come to get me."

She started the ignition and pulled out from the police station. "He was, but I told him I am your mother and I was going to bail you out."

I was a bit taken back by her tone. "Oh, well thank you."

My mom didn't say another word. But, by the look on her face she was obviously thinking about something. That's the one thing I share with her. She was an open book. The silence was relaxing; I didn't think I could take her yelling at the moment. I gazed out the window and watched the exit signs fly by. Then I watched as we passed our exit.

I pointed out the window. "Um, mom? You missed the turn off, you're going the wrong way."  
She kept her eyes forward making no effort to turn around. "We're not going home right away, we need to talk."

"Talk," I stuttered. "Talk about what?"

She turned her head slightly towards me. "When are you going to start taking charge of your life?"

I couldn't believe she was playing that card again. I thought we had an understanding. She will never change, never.

"I am taking charge!" I yelled. "You know, I'd appreciate it if you just stayed out of my life. You know absolutely nothing: if it doesn't involve clothes or Kerry you just don't care. You have never cared!"

"Is that what you think? That I don't care about you?"

I crossed my arms and didn't answer her. That question didn't deserve an answer.

"God, Bella. I love you more than life itself. I love you just as much as I love your sister. Not more, not less, but exactly the same."

I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. "Then why do you only put me down and not her? You have never said you were proud of me. I tried so hard to make you proud. Why don't you show it? Please mom, just tell me why. What did I do to make you so disappointed?"

Her tone softened. "Bella, sweetie, you have the world in your hands. You might not see it, but I do. You can be a doctor or a lawyer. I've only pushed you because you have so much potential."

I slammed my hand on the center consol. "I don't want to be a doctor or a lawyer, don't you see? Those things don't make me happy."

She shook her head. "You're not happy honey. The light that used to dance in your eyes when you were younger has disappeared. You can be a ditch digger -God forbid you become one- but all I want is to see you smile. I was just trying to help you."

My tears started to slow but not by much. I throw my hands in the air in frustration.

"I am happy mom, I'm happy! For the first time in a long, long time I'm happy."

She nodded once more. "I have noticed you have been happier the past couple months. What has changed?"

I blushed thinking about Edward. He was the reason I was so happy. At the thought of his name my tears just then seem to stop.  
"Edward?"

My heart raced. "How did you—?"

She laughed bitterly. "I may be old but I'm not blind."

I couldn't tell if she was angry or not. I decided to play it cool. "It doesn't matter, Kerry is marrying him."

"Tell her," she said simply.

I couldn't believe what she was saying. "You're crazy; I'm not just going to tell her. She'll kill me."

"She's your sister, she'll understand."

I shook my head in disagreement. "She won't, she hates me."

"Kerry does not hate you. She adores you. Why do you think the whole world is out to get you?"

"Maybe because it is," I said looking out the window. "Aren't you upset that I'm in love with Edward? Kerry's fiancé."

"I was disappointed at first, but then I saw the way he looked at you from across the table. It literally made my heart melt. It was like I was watching a romantic movie."

I laughed still looking out the window. "I'm sure it wasn't like that."

"Oh it was. And then, it was the way he looked at Kerry. I knew that he wasn't in love with her. Not even close. I sat up that night and thought back to the first night I met him. He had never looked at her the way he looks at you."

That caught my full attention. I looked away from the window so I could see her face. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Stubborn I guess. I was hoping that I was imagining it, I thought that maybe he would turn to her with love in his eyes. When he never did, I just didn't have the heart to admit it."

"So, you were going to just let them get married? That's a horrible thing to do, mom. They would be miserable."

"I know, but I couldn't help it. I felt the need to protect her. This marriage is all Kerry has."

"Yeah right, Kerry has everything."

"She has no friends and no home of her own, Edward is all she has."

"She'll never forgive me for this. Why can't you just tell her? Why are you making me do this?"

"Because she loves you no matter what you think. She's your sister; you two have a bond that can never be broken."

I shrunk down in my seat in defeat. "Why do things like this always happen to me?"

"Fate, sweetie. You and Edward are meant to be together. I see that now and I support you."

"Did Kerry buy a wedding dress?" I asked curious.

Mom shrugged her shoulders. "She couldn't find one she liked," She glanced sideways and smiled, "Pity."

I let out a dark laugh. "Did we actually just have a serious conversation? That hasn't happen since you left dad."

She slapped my shoulder as hard as she could. But I barely felt it, she wasn't very strong. "We were having a nice conversation until you had to open that mouth of yours."

I smiled at her. "I love you mom."

She grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I love you too, Bella. I always have and I always will."

The rest of the ride home was quiet. There wasn't much else to say. Twenty years of built up anger and hurt let out in one car ride. I know that tomorrow would be a new day and Renee would probably call me fat, but deep down I will always know that she loves me. I was emotionally drained, so I shut my eyes to catch some rest before I had to fight again with Kerry.When I opened my eyes again we were already pulling into the driveway. I was sick to my stomach at the fact that the conversation that I was dreaming about and dreading was minutes away.

I opened the front door to the house slowly and carefully. I peaked my head inside and I saw Kerry fuming from across the room. I looked behind me to see if I could grab my mom to use as my shield. Sadly she was already heading towards the kitchen.

"Coward," I whispered after her.

"We need to talk up stairs," Kerry commanded coming closer to me.

"Alone up stairs, as in just you and me?" I asked realizing the knots in my stomach.

"Now," she said grabbing my arm and pulling me up the stair with her. To say I was nervous would be an understatement.

* * *

AN: I seriously didn't want to end it there. But, I dont think I'll be able to update anytime soon. . I'm sorry, I truly am. I have a huge research paper to write for my college class and Pre-Cal is kind of kicking my ass right now. So, be calm. I'll update as soon as I can. Besides, I wanted to show you that Bella's mom does really love her.

I had a bad day. Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Due to all the **PMs** and such. I guess I should tell everyone at once. I will write no more. This story is _discontinued_, over with, no more words.  
I **might **rewrite this story in the future but I guess for now....I quit.

I do thank everyone who read my story and reviewed. That made my year. :)

Be safe and happy holidays


End file.
